Out of Time
by Aura
Summary: Loki gets a chance at redemption the way Thor did thanks to Frigga, but it is not quite what he expects. He finds himself inhabiting the body of an English Baronet with a lot of unknown relationships around him. Why did his new 'sister' attack some poor innocent girl's father? Just what was his new body's old self hiding in England? Rating may eventually rise for citrus content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Out of Time, Out of Mind

" _In books, as in life, there are no second chances. On second thought: it's the next work, still to be written, that offers the second chance."_

 _ **-Petra Nemcova**_

The muted raise and fall of voices broke the quiet inside this room. The tiny space was bare, the dirt floor had leaves and dead grass in the corner's. The only items inside were a single uneven chair and a wooden tray with scraps of untouched food. What few rays of light made it through the tiny, barred window were filled with dust. The level of light was bright enough to indicate it must be afternoon but the lack of particular warmth or a chill gave the impression of a neutral climate or season.

 _"Really mother? The best you could offer was a cell of a new kind?"_ Even in his thought's, Loki retained a sarcastic tone. He frowned at his less than pleasant new cage. Even Asgard offered him some vague view and more than a single chair of adornment. Frigga had stated she would give him the second chance he asked for but that it would come at a cost. She would have to hide him where no one could think to look. _"As much as I enjoy puzzles, mother, this crumbling hovel was not the equal punishment I was looking for when I argued that Thor possessed the chance to redeem himself ."_

This body felt as if it were his, and yet he knew it was not. His mother had found him a human form, and it certainly looked like his own as best he could tell without a mirror. His hair was still dark, his hands and the shape of his body were unchanged. His clothing was different, it was fancy, some older style of the human realm. Did I take over the mind of someone that does reenactment's then, or a overzealous fan of historical events? Certainly, this body had more layers than most humans wore even in the winter. Were they not so old, I might even appreciate the atheistic...

 _"Trapped in the body of a human. Perhaps I was better off on Asgard."_ Loki thought distastefully. His mind was his own, he lacked any memories of this place or the human whose life he'd just stolen. _"For all your claims of respect for the mortals, you certainly don't mind using them as puppets when you please, mother. Unless this sap was already about to die, in which case I better be wary. I lack the strength that my Jotun body offers."_

 _"I've lost my spells as well. I can feel the magic around me but I can't access it. Another limitation to my new human life I imagine. What a pathetic method of redemption...how am I to prove myself if I don't even know who I am?"_ Loki continued his mental tirade against his new predicament until an answer came in the form of an interruption.

"Baronet Sharpe." The short man in tweed and cotton stated as he opened the door. "Where were you this morning between the hours of seven and seven-thirty?"

A name but more questions.

"I've seen these sorts of scenes before." Loki sighed at the thought. Clearly since he was in prison the human he now possessed was far from a stand up member of society. How did the play go?

"Could you tell me why I'm here, officer...?" He let the question hang. Instead paying attention to his own words. His voice was similar to his own just as his body was. The tone a bit lighter than the one he would normally use but close enough.

"Finlay." The officer stated, a little harshly. "Don't ask questions, tell me where you were?"

"Having breakfast, I suppose." Loki answered, frustrated with the lack of information he had to go on.

"Suppose? You don't know?" The officer jumped on the indecisive word like a starved animal on scraps.

"Officer Finlay, do you often know your exact whereabouts minute to minute?" Loki could play the game of asking questions to questions at least a while longer before the man grew fed up with him.

The policeman huffed in non-reply and wrote something on his small pad of paper. His own style of dress was not the formal black uniforms Loki had seen in New York. Had he been misplaced in time? Is that what his mother meant by a place no where would think to look? It would be brilliant if it wasn't also frustrating...

"Do you know where your sister was this morning at the hours previously mentioned?" The officer moved to the next question.

"No, I do not." Finally, an easy question to answer honestly. Now, if Loki was inadvertently lying, that wasn't his fault.

The man wrote some more.

"What is your interest in Edith Cushing?"

 _"This would be infinitely easier if I had more information to go on."_ Loki's thoughts remained seeped in displeasure. _"Better to play along on some level as best I can. Midgard doesn't have the best history of taking care of it's mental patients, if they think I've lost my memory I could end up trading for yet another cage."_

"I will not cooperate further without knowing why I am here or without a lawyer." Loki was half-bluffing. He didn't know enough about Earth history to gauge an exact year based on the clothing, but the accent sounded American. He hoped he was in a time civilized enough for the threat to work.

"If you want to do this the hard way, I'll play along." Finlay stated, unaware of the supernatural status of his suspect. "Your sister has been apprehended following an attempted attack on Mister Cushing this morning. He has already reported to us that you took money from him to stop courting his daughter."

 _"Well, you picked a real winner in personality didn't you, mother? Someone who other parents would pay to get out of their child's lives, I wonder how many in Asgard would do the same?"_ Loki frowned at his own predicament, as there was a knock on the door.

Offering only a vague nod at the officer when he excused himself, Loki was lost in thought. _"Had my host been trying to commit a murder to get the girl he wanted? Or had the sister? This is all a little exhausting only twenty minutes after the transition. At least they didn't come in to ask questions when I first woke in this form."_

"All right, you are free to go Sharpe. Your alibi holds up, one of the kids at the hotel says he served you breakfast at that time." The officer stated as he re-opened the door. "But don't be thinking you'll be getting on that train and heading back to England. Your sister isn't leaving the jail and you aren't to leave the area until more of this is cleared up. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Loki nodded, rising to his feet. "May I see her? My sister."

"Not right now, she's still in questioning. I'll have to talk to the captain to see if he'll allow it but the soonest that would be is tomorrow. You should stay close to your hotel or the station." The officer stated after a moment to consider.

"Understood." Loki agreed. He'd hoped he might be able to get more information from this body's sister but it was just as well he didn't remain at the police station. As it was, he was lucky to be getting out of here without the issue of someone catching onto his false identity.

The city outside the doors of the building that functioned as both prison and police station and the general buildings certainly set him as long before his recent activities on earth. There weren't concrete and glass skyscrapers reaching dozens of stories into the sky. Women were all in gaudy, loud attire fit for appearance as opposed to application. Women on Asgard wore gowns but they were loose-fitting and battle ready not purely for show. It immediately impressed that this was a time when women were very clearly the secondary sex. At least mother had resolved him of that designation, pretending to be a woman was perfectly fine when it got you things you needed. In this period it would do less for him than the gender he was born with.

"Baronet Sharpe," Loki glanced up, it was his new name...of sorts. He frowned a bit, he would have to get used to that. He couldn't exactly tell people to call him Loki. That might give away his presence, and how would that work. His mind active and aware in two times at once? Could he give his future self a warning as to how to best proceed? Unlikely, he probably wouldn't be able to get off of Midgard at this rate. "Hello sir, good morning. Do you need a ride somewhere?"

The driver appeared to know him. The middle-aged man had several wrinkles and scars on his hands and wore clothing that was all together lesser than what Loki was dressed in. A horse and carriage was near him, the horse nonplussed by the busy street. There were mostly automobiles but still several carriages with horses, it was likely how this man made a living.

"Yes, do you know the way to where I'm staying?" He put on a smile with the question. People always reacted better if you smiled at them.

"Of course, I dropped you there two days ago." The driver replied, clearly happy. "If you can wait a moment while I run into the post, I'll be back in a minute."

"I don't mind waiting." He accented, moving to get onto the carriage before anyone else happened to recognize him. He dug in his pockets while the man took hurried steps toward the building next to the police station marked 'post office'. This driver would want to be paid after all. He was searching for coins or money on his person when he found a pocketbook.

 _"Should have thought of this sooner."_ He chided himself for not looking in his own pockets when he first woke. _"Of course, I was still disoriented from the change. This counts as the furthest I've been from Asgard, even the void wouldn't apply to out of time. I wonder how mother managed this."_

The small checkbook had his temporary name; Baronet Thomas Sharpe. The address was somewhere in England, there were several business cards but he only recognized one of those names: Carter Cushing. He had to assume this was either who 'his sister' had targeted, or related to the target in some way. There was a photo of himself and a woman. They looked as if they could be related. His eyes settled on the male however. He was almost a perfect copy to his own Asgard form. His mother must have considered this long before the topic of Thor's punishment came up. She'd found Loki his human doppelganger. The sister was so-so, though she looked a little shrew-like from the photo given her expression was far too serious. The human Loki, Baronet Sharpe, had a softer expression in the small photo. It was black and white but at least it gave him the image of his sister so he'd be able to recognize her when he did visit.

"Back sir, I'll be on the way if you don't mind then?" It was phrased strangely but Loki picked out the question and motioned the servant to continue. The carriage moved, it was less than comfortable but he ignored the bouncing, intent on continuing his wayward 'self-discovery'. Sliding the picture back into place he found a set of tickets next to a few bills. At least he'd be able to pay for his ride. The tickets were for a train, and then boat, back to England. The train was marked for a year over a hundred before the current time...

 _"You must have truly drained yourself to put me here, mother."_ It was a grim thought. Loki glanced out at the bustling street without seeing it. His eyes were unfocused, instead considering this new problem he'd gotten for himself. He was out of Asgard, but this was hardly true freedom. He lacked magic, he lacked strength, he couldn't call on Heimdall. He was alone more now than when he at least had his mother to argue with in the dungeons.

"Here you are, sir." The man had pulled up before long to a long hotel and Loki made quiet note of the name for the future, paying the man and walking inside. Of course, he still didn't know what room he was in but he was hoping someone here would know without him having to ask directly. He entered the lobby and immediately noticed this place was a far cry than the dusty dirt floor cell he'd been in at first. Polished hardwood floors and grand ceilings with windows along an entire wall. The whole place was glass and expensive wood with some furnished plants here and there to add to the expensive look, at least his new body could afford to reside somewhere decent.

"Thomas...Thomas stop, I need to talk to you." He realized that was his bodies first name when someone grabbed the fabric on his arm to pull him to a pause. He turned to look at a young blond who was out of breath and still holding onto his arm. Her hair was up and off her shoulders and back, the neck of her dress went high, as seemed to be the style. She was staring at him with mixed fondness and distrust – an expression he wasn't solely unfamiliar with.

"You..." She seemed to think better of whatever she first thought to say and then withdrew her hand. "My father, have you heard about him?"

At least she was kind enough to introduce herself. Memory was something Loki prided himself on. This had to be Edith Cushing. "I just left the police station, I can't believe it."

"Your sister...were you in on it?" Edith asked, still distrustful. "And your letter?"

 _"Great, now I am writing letters? Is my host a poet as well?"_ Loki thought in irritation. _"We're gathering a crowd. Midgardian or Asgardian, both apparently love a bit of drama."_

"Can we speak in my room instead of out here?" Loki didn't any conversations to be overtly public just now. He didn't know nearly enough about his situation to risk that.

"...yes, yes, of course." Edith lost a bit of fire after following his gaze around the room. She didn't want such openness either.

"Let me check the desk and we'll go." Loki answered, needing to bide time since he wasn't sure where he was staying. She crossed her arms but waited as he moved to the desk to ask if anything had been left for him. Thankfully, there was a note and he was able to read the box number it came from...now just to lead her to his quarters and try to figure out more of his situation.

"All set." He offered an arm and she frowned but accepted it a moment later. So she did have some feelings for his host. Perhaps those could also be used to his advantage, particularly if she was so keen to hold onto the arm of the man whose sister tried to kill her father. There might be hope for this world yet...

He walked down to his room, only making a slight misstep once. At least all the hallways were similar enough that no one seemed to find his momentary lapse strange. In the room the bed was being made, but he motioned the maids out and nodded in appreciation as they closed the door. He knew enough to at least be polite to the help.

"Tell me Thomas, what was that? What is going on? Why did Lucille attack my father? What are you up to?" Edith demanded, it was clear she was good at holding onto her emotion but part of her uncertainty still leaked into her voice.

"I don't know why my sister attacked him. She's gone mad, Edith, I didn't have anything to do with it." Loki was already bored, this wasn't exactly a difficult role to play. Pretending to be easy when you really didn't know what was happening was simple.

"You...you don't seem the same." Edith said, quietly. "There's something different about you."

"I just heard my sister attacked a man in cold blood for no reason. I am concerned. How is your father, is he all right?" Loki wished he could make an illusion to do all of this for him. He cared little for whatever personal issues were plaguing the mortals beyond how they effected him.

"He'll be all right, he got a nasty bump on his head but the doctor said with some observation he'll be back to new in a week or so." Edith explained her father's condition. "He didn't want me to come. He said you all planned this, that he paid you to..."

Despite her incredible composure until now her voice still broke and she glanced away, at a view of a lovely back garden out the large windows. Loki frowned, could she at least tell him what it was he was accused of this time? His host was apparently even worse than he at keeping any loyal allies.

"...say those horrible things about me." After her moment to pause and regroup she was back to serious and while the pain was in her voice, the tears were gone. "The letter you wrote me, was it some ruse to gain my affection after your sister killed my father? You knew I didn't care that you had no money, I wasn't worried about that."

 _"Now I'm poor? Well, that's horrible news...best I fix what I can between us if she's to be my only source of income in Midgard. What's something a woman would eat up?"_ Loki thought, not wanting to lose what little connection this body might have.

"I meant every word." He went with it, since he had no idea what this mortal had said or what his original intentions were. He stepped closer as he spoke, letting his voice drop an octive. "I feel as if, a link exists between your heart and mine. Don't you feel the same?"

Loki knew by the way she kissed him that she was unlikely to leave. He would figure out a method of survival through the few connections he was aware of. It was slightly better than prison, for a novice, Edith Cushing wasn't a poor kisser.

 **End Chapter**

Hope folks like it. Sorry I've been nonexistant for a while. I've started going to college, which absorbs time, on top of having a baby in the NICU. I just really wanted to write for a while after watching Crimson Peak. I'm actually not a fan of the screenplay, but all the potential of the lovely character's and cinematography so I felt like making this. I hope people like this strange crossover.

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Well there aren't any yet, Chapter One and all...but I'll shout out to you if you have specific comments or questions for me : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** _Hidden_

" _Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides."_

 _ **-Andre Malraux**_

Loki leaned on the window of his room, his collar was loose and he wasn't certain how to wear some of these clothes. He hadn't really ever dealt with this manner of dress. How many layers of fabric did these people require? He eventually asked for help from one of the boys running about with people's luggage. It wasn't perfect but he looked presentable by the time he left his room.

The girl, Edith, had insisted she would speak with her father this morning about them, and getting him permission to court her officially. A bit amusing since she didn't seem to concern herself about official anything yesterday. They hadn't gone beyond kissing but there was a fire in the mortal that told him she wanted to explore. He had to question her judgment, from what he knew of the the body he possessed, but he couldn't complain. For now, he had to find out more from 'his sister'.

Lucille Sharpe, she was a Lady of Adderdale Hall in Cumberland and the older of the Sharpe siblings. Information he garnered from her traveling papers. Digging through her suitcases he noticed she had a keen like of acutely pointed hair pins and a lot of written music. Small picture of piano's on some of the folders indicated she likely played the instrument. Her dresses, like the suits in his bodies bags, were very fine, but old. He didn't find much money in either suitcase, but there had been an envelope tucked into 'his sisters' with some cash. Loki had it all on him now, as it wouldn't do her much good in prison.

His own bags had offered more information as to his own bodies interests as well. This Thomas was an engineer, he had a number of small trinkets. The blue prints and a larger model of a very rudimentary system to pull up clay from the ground were the biggest clues. His ideas were sound but this age lacked some of the understanding for what he was trying to invent. There were several documents that were slightly dogeared, describing needing investment to finish the project. Loki already presumed he could fix it in short order and settle himself into a comfortable living, he wasn't a crafter on his world but he was well studied and he had created enough magical artifacts that fixing a planet's rudimentary engineering would be simple.

He'd also found a check, for three thousand American dollars on one of the desks. It was the one Edith's father had written Thomas to leave his daughter and say some sort of rude things to her. Loki had enough pieces of the puzzle to realize there probably weren't good intentions in his own history. Yet, not enough to know what he could do yet about them. He had to consider how he might cut loose the sister if she wasn't helpful. First he needed to speak with her.

Which is where he was about to head. He had to get more information, and this was the best method by which to do so. It was a ploy he'd have to be careful with, a sibling was the most likely to notice something amiss. He offered polite goodbyes to people on the staff, using names where he could recall them. It was as much for his own practice as to garner favor with the locals. If this body had been in on the plans to murder Mister Cushing – he would need some public sympathy.

The prison was busy even this early, apparently Boston lacked no time where there weren't some criminals. This was exactly the sort of unrest his rule would have seen ended. He pursed his lips at the memory of his triumph taken from him by his brother and that band of fools. Pushing aside the insult he instead paused near the desk of what seemed to be a younger man.

"Hello, perhaps you can help me." Smile, always smile, people like that. "I am looking for my sister, I was told I would be able to speak with her this morning."

"Oh, uh, let me get Officer Finlay, sir." The youth said, clearly unaware of any rules regarding his visit to the would-be murderess. At the very least the boy immediately moved, likely intent on being a good cadet It didn't take long before Finlay joined him in the small area of chairs.

"All right, we have someone pulling her to a room now. She hasn't been speaking to us, perhaps you can get out of her why she would attack Mister Cushing. We'd be much obliged if you could tell us her reasoning." The detective didn't bother to hide his own dubious feelings about the likelihood of his request.

"Let us hope she'll be forthcoming." Loki replied in the light voice that wasn't his own. Perhaps it would grow to be more like him over time.

"Yeah..." The detective's skepticism was palpable. Despite obvious misgivings he lead Loki to a room where a woman in a black dress was sitting in a single chair, it was similar to the one where he'd first awoke but it had boards for a floor instead of dirt and dust instead of grass. "Here you are."

"Thomas." The girl's voice was shuttering slightly, but she was fighting to control that. "You're here."

"Should I not be?" Loki realized she was surprised. Apparently her plan did not involve her brother still being in town. "Lucille, what have you done? Why did you attack Mister Cushing? None of us understand why you would do such an awful thing?"

Her expression was confused a moment, searching the tall sibling that had entered her room, but came up with nothing. She couldn't tell what was wrong, only that her brother was an even better actor than she gave him credit for. Lucille presumed he was trying to help her, and went with it.

"It was terrible brother, I don't know what came over me. I was so concerned for your happiness, and he'd insulted you...your honor...forcing you to take money to leave the woman you love." Lucille commented, her voice breaking slightly with emotion.

"You tried to kill him." Finlay was frowning at the exchange.

"I didn't want to kill him...I just...wanted to hurt him...because of the way my brother..." Lucille paused, glancing between the guard and her brother. "my brother..."

"Asked you to get him out of the way?" Finlay supplied.

"No!" Lucille's voice raised an octive at her protest, Thomas wasn't the only one in the family with acting skill. "No. He was sobbing that night, Officer Finlay, I could hear him through the wall at the hotel, our rooms shared that wall. He sobbed for hours, his voice keen with pain. He must have made himself sick with the sorrow. I was scared he'd never get over her...I just wanted...after his last wife's...after the tradegy...I was so relieved he could move on. That he'd found someone else that understood him."

"You were married before?" Finlay asked, surprised at the new information.

"Yes...it was unfortunate..." Loki dropped his gaze after the confirmation. Hell if he knew if it was true or not, all of this was a learning experience for him. He wasn't buying all of what the sister was selling, he was too good a liar himself and knew the tells – but Finlay's signs of pity were genuine. His own hand had a place were a band once was placed...perhaps Lucille's comments were just to target something personal to the policeman, it was clever.

"How did she die?" Finlay asked.

"I..." Loki paused, hoping it came off as pained instead of dramatic. He wasn't sure what excuse to give.

"Consumption. Please don't make Thomas speak of it. He did care for her, just as he cares for Edith now. This is my fault." Lucille volunteered herself. "I was foolish and horrible. I thought perhaps I could help my brother this way...but that was wrong. I thought I could help him, to keep him from suffering more...but that was wrong. I just couldn't take him crying still."

"All right, well at least you're talking now. Why didn't you before?" Finlay thought the story buy able. The woman did seem distraught, and he'd seen people do some insane things for people they loved.

"I feared I would harm my brother's reputation, a woman standing in for him when he didn't stand up for himself." Lucille remarked, frowning. "I'm sorry Thomas, I wish I would have done this differently."

"I do too. I know you worry about me...but you cannot just attack people Lucille, do you think that would make me happy? What if Edith's father passed away? Her pain, I wouldn't want that for her." Loki went along with the role, wishing again as he inflected emotion into his words that he had access to his illusions.

"Well, we'll have to speak with Mister Cushing, and it would probably do you well to write him a letter of apology and explain what's gone on. If he doesn't press charges then we'll let you go, but you'll be back off to England shortly after that right?" Finlay remarked, nodding to himself at his comments. In the end, Cushing was going to fine according to the doctor. While it was all quite dramatic, if there weren't charges being brought forward Finlay had other things to do than to juggle an international case that was probably just someone acting foolish.

"I will, thank you officer Finlay...may I return to the hotel? I haven't showered or changed my clothes in two days. We won't go anywhere else." Lucille remarked, seeming to know how being a suspect worked already without Finlay pointing it out. "Please."

"I'll allow you to go only to your hotel, but you'll have officers stationed with you at all times until you leave Boston. Is that understood?" Finlay stated. At the time, since this seemed more the case of a woman too in passion, he didn't have much reason to hold her unless Carter decided to press charges. Finlay would rather wash his hands of it, he had enough to deal with that didn't involve British nobles.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Edith, his sister tried to kill me. If my assistant hadn't returned with breakfast and stopped her then I'd be dead right now." Carter stated, his wizened voice raised in frustration at his daughter's suddenly dubious nature.

"I know father, but Thomas didn't know about that. He's as shocked by his sister's actions as we are. Maybe she just wanted to help him, he loves me father – and I don't care if he doesn't make as much money as you." Edith replied, strong-willed as usual. "I know it looks strange, but the police state that all the staff at the hotel reported that neither of them spoke that morning and they retired separately the evening before. Do you need me to read her letter again? She just cared too much about her brother, and his feelings for me."

The older man sighed, his skull still ached from the concussion. For a tiny thing, Lucille managed to pack an unexpected punch. He was thankful just to be alive, and his would-be killer his daughter wanted to court her. It was so absurd he had to fight not to laugh. He knew better than to push his daughter too much or it would have the opposite effect from what he wanted, women were insane...

"Edith...I just want the best for you. You believed him when he said he loved you, but you believed him again when he denounced you. You can't tell when he's being honest or not. I don't believe this Lucille didn't intend to kill me, I was at the brunt end of her 'feelings'." Carter replied, hoping she would appreciate reason. Logic had always had a strength with Edith before now. He feared for his daughter if she really still loved this psychopath.

"I don't know father...I talked to him...he was honestly confused. He seemed completely beside himself, more than I've ever seen. It shocked him so much." Edith replied. "I'm not willing to denounce him outright. Certainly his sister should not have done this, but I could convince him to get her help, facilities exist to aid people that have such emotional breakdowns."

"Edith, I didn't want to tell you...I wanted to spare you this...but Thomas Sharpe is already married." He explained. Carter hated having to tell her...but he didn't know what else he could say.

"What?" Edith's heart dropped, her entire chest was tight and hollow at the same time. Was father serious?

"I had someone look into him when you started to spend so much time with him. He's been married since last year." Carter said, sighing again. "I'm sorry Edith, I wanted to avoid telling you if I could. It's why I wanted to just pay them to leave. I know they had to be up to something...why would he confess all these feelings to you if he was honest? If he wasn't just trying to get your money?"

Edith frowned, unsure what to say to that. Was she fooled by him then? He seemed different yesterday...but his letter...the way he'd spoken to her. It was muted compared to before but his sister had just been put in jail. "Maybe the papers were the wrong person."

"How many Baronet Thomas Sharpe's do you think there can be?" Carter asked with a frown of his own. "Edith, they're not good people."

"I need to speak with him." Edith stated, nodding to her own answer. That charming man that was so gentle he could turn without putting out the light of a candle...he couldn't be this demon they were calling him...this was his sister, not him.

"That's not a good idea." Carter said, scowling when she offered him a defiant stare. "Fine, I know that look. You never did listen once you got your mind made up. At least take someone with you child. Alan is planning to visit this morning he said. He has always taken good care of you, you're friends."

"All right..." She nodded, accenting to her father in that suggestion. He was right that there were certainly a lot of questionable things happening here. She should be careful after that morning. She would wait for an escort, but she had to speak with Thomas...her heart demanded it.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Why did it take you so long to see me?" Lucille hissed at him the moment they were alone in her room. She'd finished vomiting up a 'genuine' sounding apology letter and then asked for the guards to let her brother see her. She was still so distraught over her foolish actions. The fools let someone retrieve Thomas for her once she'd started to cry. They gave them time alone so she could be comforted.

Loki was a bit displeased she'd summoned him like a servant but they had little options for communication until they left this city. He had to admit she could flip the switch on her emotions quite skillfully. As soon as the doors closed her tears dried up and she rounded on him to hiss her displeasure. She hid the insanity beneath her surface well around others, but let it bleed through with him. This woman was dangerous.

"Why did you leave me there for so long? Behind those bars...in that prison..." Her hiss faded by the end of her statement into a distant whisper, memories haunting her from within; a string to better manipulate her.

"What was I to do? Storm the police station and force them to let me see you?" He returned, frustrated that his host seemed to be the beta of this relationship. "I just got you out of that mess."

"We'll have to go to a new city far from Boston and start over and we don't have money for that. Besides, with all of this...it'll be dangerous. I told you to leave the Cushing girl alone." Lucille continued to whisper aggressively, apparently displeased with whatever had gone wrong. "Why didn't you do what you were told and target the McMichael girl? We wouldn't be in this mess!"

Loki considered her face, then froze in shock when she pulled him down by his collar to press him into a kiss. Well, that was unexpected. He recovered after a moment and returned the kiss, but it was still not his best. He could appreciate the girl's passion, but this latest revelation surprised him enough to distract him from playing the part. So this Thomas was incestuous? The plot was thicker than he first thought it to be.

"What's wrong?" Lucille asked, staring at him searchingly. "This is just a ruse isn't it? You don't actually care for that woman do you?"

"Only so much as I have to pretend to, to use her." Loki answered, it was perfectly honest and seemed to content the overly jealous sister. Of course, Lucille wasn't aware her brother was possessed, or that Loki had the same intentions for both women. "You are the one that tried to kill her father and failed..."

"I...miscalculated yes." Lucille admitted after a frown of him pointing out her mistake. Her eyes distant as she remembered that morning. "I didn't realize his assistant would return so quickly. I would have had him too Thomas, his head was already bleeding when they caught me. I hate to say it, but we need her. Our funds are dangerously low. Will you be able to salvage it with this girl?"

"I need to know more...about my ex-wife." Loki replied, no point lying about his lack of information. This girl needed him as much as he did her. She'd just admitted her whole plot. She frowned at his question.

"You know about Enola, why would I need to tell you?" Lucille asked. "Are you all right Thomas?"

"Not fully, no." He admitted. "My memory...it's been difficult for me to remember some things. I struck my head getting into a carriage recently. The past, parts of it are foggy. I forgot I'd been married until this morning."

"Thomas...you should see a doctor." Her concern was genuine this time.

"I'll be fine in a few days. I'm sure part of it was the shock of you being arrested. I was scared they wouldn't let me see you." Loki remarked. It was simple to say the things people wanted to hear if you knew the right secrets. Her eyes grew softer at his words, and she was much gentler than he expected she would normally be carefully looking over his head for signs of injury.

"Well, I'm back now. If you don't remember them but know me, it's likely because of how little they meant to you. Just like this new girl, we'll marry her and then she'll join the others once we've gotten her money." Lucille stated in muted anticipation. It was clear she wanted to kill this girl, at least to Loki. He could admire her open blood lust if it hadn't nearly ruined her. "We better, hurry or they will become suspicious. I'll summarize the important details about Enola. They didn't know about the others."

 _"How many times have they done this gambit?"_ Loki wondered curiously. This woman, this 'sister' was an unreliable pawn. Anyone that loved the darkness of murder as she seemed to was not someone he could trust for long. At least for the moment she seemed content that he loved her...he presumed she likely loved him back but he couldn't count on that with the slight mania in her gaze.

At least she explained how the plan usually worked. Find a girl without much family and no friends so when you marry her and she disappears questions won't be asked. Make sure you have all of the money from the woman, then poison her in such a way that her symptoms copy Consumption. Continue to live your incestuous life without a ball and chain...it was fairly brilliant up until the getting caught trying to kill someone. Loki had to give Lucille credit for that much – but the cruel way she spoke of killing them also gave him the clue that she was interested in this ploy for more than the money.

It wouldn't continue to work now that they'd nearly been caught. Even if he worked it out with Edith, the murders would have to stop here. If Lucielle couldn't be convinced to play nice, she would have to be removed. For now, she may be needed to continue the ploy since he didn't know enough yet about this life. His own bodies involvement in the murders seemed slight, but until he knew more he was uncomfortable erasing his best source of information. What was mother trying to do exactly?

"I should go." He stated once she told her tales. "We can't afford a bad message right now. Not if Edith will trust me."

"Edith again?" Lucille scowled. "We could still get the McMichael girl Thomas, Edith is a risk while her father still lives."

"And you would risk your imprisonment for this pointless jealousy? The girl means nothing beyond her means as a meal ticket. Did you forget what we just said to Finlay?" Loki retorted, shaking his head negatively. "If I don't keep up this ruse then you will be more suspicious than before. Do you want to end up in prison?"

That appeared to do the trick, she paled slightly before nodding accent to his point. "Fine, I will continue with the ruse but no reasonable girl would still want to marry you after the attack. You'll need to pretend to still be heartbroken and we can find a new target later. Let's get this over with so we can move on to a new city."

"Soon we'll put it behind us." He answered, kissing her hands and lingering near her lips in such a way as to make himself seem pained before walking to the doors. He looked back at her before he opened them she was still watching him. At least she appeared to have real feelings, that should get him through at least a little time...

It wasn't a moment too soon, only a few minutes after he'd returned to his room was there a knock at his door. When he opened it he found a confused looking Edith and a silently angry second man nearby her.

"We need to speak." Edith stated seriously. "Now."

 **End Chapter**

Consumption is what people used to call Tuberculosis, in case people reading aren't sure. I'm not certain at which point the two names differed but I thought it seemed more fitting for use in this chapter. Mostly just building story atm, trying to explain things in a fair way.

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Yay, I'm glad to see people like my idea. I hope you continue to enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** _**Promise**_

" _The woods are lovely, dark, and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep."_

 _ **-Robert Frost**_

The serious expression on his would-be paramour's face as Loki invited she and the man with her into the room gave him cause for concern. He paused only to ask a passing servant for refreshments before moving to join them at the small table in the room. The man looked dutiful and uncomfortable, he was watching Edith and then finally held a hand toward Loki to offer in greeting.

"Dr. Alan McMichael," He introduced himself. "Recently back from time abroad. I'm an old friend of Edith's."

Doctor? Were they on to him? Play it cool...relax, they had no reason to be concerned he was out of his mind...he stated he was a friend. He even looked to be here as an escort, not for a consolation. Loki smiled as best he could muster and shook firmly.

"A pleasure Dr. McMichael, I'm Baronet Thomas Sharpe." Loki answered. "I'm happy to meet one of Edith's friends."

"Thomas." Edith interrupted any further pleasantries. "My father told me you are already married, is that true?"

His face darkened...he had hoped to have more time with Lucille to get details before this question. Speaking to Lucille about his previous marriages, even the short time they shared, had proved important. She wasn't without her worth if this conversation went well.

"I...am a widower, I should have mentioned to you that I was wed. To be honest, I was doing my best to put it behind me." Loki replied, offering heavy inflection and forcing himself to tear slightly by grinding his foot against an uncomfortable spot in his heel. "Enola, that was her name...was taken young. Consumption – I feared Lucielle would catch it as well then, since she'd helped to care for her before Enola passed. It was...a difficult time for me..."

"Thomas...I'm sorry..." Edith's voice was lighter when she repeated his name. Emotion there that hadn't been before. "but why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have judged you ill for such a thing."

"As I said, it is difficult to speak of." Loki said, blinking several times to hold back the tears he'd summoned.

"If you loved this other girl, and were in mourning then you shouldn't have told Edith you love her." The doctor pointed out with irritating logic. "How could your words be true?"

"That is part of why I don't like to speak of it. I didn't love my ex-wife. Well, I did, but not as a lover...my sister has been steadily taken more and more with madness since Enola's death." Loki replied, he had to have a reason his stories might not be the same as Lucille's in the future. "Lucille's been losing lucidity more and more since Enola's death. I married Enola at Lucille's behest. The pair were penpals when my sister was in boarding school growing up. Lucille at times would call Enola her only friend other than I."

"Still, not much reason to marry her." The doctor sounded less certain this time in his judgment.

"Arranged marriages aren't uncommon, you are both aware of that are you not?" Loki's question was rhetorical and he continued without giving time or expecting an answer. "Enola had been confined to a wheelchair for years, Rubella when she was young had swollen her brain and she was left without the use of her legs. When Enola's other family died my sister begged me to marry her. So she could have a friend with her at the manor. Our manor is cold, and somewhat unforgiving...and I had no one I cared for then. I was always taken by my work, and presumed love was a silly dream."

Edith's mouth twitched slightly, matching what Loki had devised of her before she'd met this body. So far so good, she was steadily drawing in the bleeding hearts – both of them.

"So I wed her, it wasn't passionate but she was a friend. I certainly came to be fond of her but mostly I was glad for my sister to finally have someone to be close to. When she came down with her illness I feared the worst. Consumption ate away at her, and Lucille...bless her heart, she wouldn't let go...nursed her even through some of the worst of the disease. I feared she herself would come down with it."

"But she didn't...lucky." Alan observed, still not sure but more trusting than before. He didn't think anyone could make up such a tale. Of course, he didn't know he was speaking with the god of lies.

"She escaped consumption but her mind hasn't been the same since." Loki remarked, his lips drawing thin he paused for effect. He wanted to make them think he was incredibly hesitant to bring this up.

"Thomas...what do you mean?" Edith asked seriously.

Loki glanced between her and the doctor, sighing and looking away from them a moment. Then back again. He was looking right at Alan when he spoke. "Please promise me what I'm about to say will stay between us."

The doctor looked uncomfortable. With an encouraging nod from Edith he sighed and motioned to Loki.

"I apologize...but my sister has been unstable since Enola died. She's forgotten things, or been uncharacteristically paranoid. She's gotten very obsessed with me, perhaps because I'm all she has after Enola...but it's been to a level that is disconcerting." Loki explained without going into detail. "She showed these signs for a while but...I never thought she would make up stories or try to attack someone. She's convinced herself it's all for my benefit but some of what she says never took place."

"Then she's sick. She needs a doctor, or to be at a hospital where she won't be a danger to others." Alan stated, his opinion was as a doctor himself. He hoped this Englishman would listen. "I understand not seeing the signs, some people don't really realize how dangerous people out of their minds can be until they do something like this. She's lucky she didn't kill Mr. Cushing."

"I know. I know...but I didn't think she would do something like that. It's not been so extreme before this. She's always been a little intense, but if I'd of realized she was going to attack Mr. Cushing I would have stopped her." Loki went for it. He needed them to believe him and disbelieve her.

"Alan, what do you think?" Edith still wasn't completely sold but by the way she gazed at Loki while she asked the trickster knew she wanted to.

"It does fit with the symptoms I've heard of for infections in the brain." Alan admitted. "I'm not a specialist of the field but usually these things get worse and not better. You clearly can't watch her on your own."

"I don't have much choice. I can't afford to put her into a hospital of any reputation, and I'm afraid to put her into some of the others. England doesn't have the best care without money to back it. It's why, despite my feelings for Edith, I was going to accept Mr. Cushing's money. I know she wouldn't want people to know these things...she would think I was betraying her if she knew I was telling you all now. I'm slightly afraid after her attack what her brain might conjure or what else she might do. I want to get her back to England and take her someplace quietly." He finished explaining, sighing and slinking down in his chair as if he were defeated.

It was quite the performance, if he did say so himself.

"It does make sense." Alan sighed as he admitted his own hesitation to throw Thomas under the bus. He knew the Sharpe's had been hiding something, but he didn't think it would be this. Edith hadn't found herself such a horrible gentleman after all. His actions weren't the wisest, but Alan didn't know what he would do if members of his own family had similar afflictions. This wasn't the only story he'd heard of people effected by insanity. It wasn't his specialty but he had studied it slightly in school.

"I apologize Baronet Sharpe, I had misjudged you." Alan admitted, he knew Edith was still in love with the man. It was painful but he couldn't just side-step what the man said. It matched with what he'd gotten the detective to dig into just the past few days. He was still waiting on some inquiries but Alan felt as though the man wasn't lying this time.

"Thomas, I'm sorry we had to ask you..." Edith started but he held up a hand to give her pause.

"You don't need to apologize Edith, these are things I should have explained to you. I should have trusted you...but the money for my sister...I haven't lied...I love you but she's my responsibility..." He managed to sound suitably torn.

"I understand Thomas..." Edith insisted, leaning forward to put hands over his. Loki glanced to her, a little surprised at how quickly she accepted they accepted his words. People in this age were almost so gullible it was dull... "I can explain to father..."

"No...if he still holds a grudge, my sister could be taken..." Loki insisted, he wasn't willing to give up that information source yet. "I will return her to England and find her a place there. Without your father's money...here, take this back to him. We'll discover another way."

He handed back the check. It functioned the way he hoped, the doctor looked all the more ashamed of his 'misjudgment' and the girl seemed ready to fall to tears.

"What of us Thomas?" Edith asked, her voice tinged with sorrow and just a bit of fear.

"You know I don't wish to let you go Edith...but what more would prove our innocence in this grisly affair? I can hardly sweep you off your feet if we need fear my sister losing her mind." Thomas replied. "I can get things arranged in England properly, make something of myself...and then return to you."

"That again?" Edith sighed. "Thomas, that's why I wanted to speak to you that day. Your letter...you said the same thing. I don't care about if we have lots of money. I just want us to be together."

Alan was more than suitably uncomfortable since the pair of lovebirds seemed to have forgotten he was here. It was clear how Edith felt, he'd known her his whole life...and part of him was wistful...wishing he was in this poor baronet's shoes. Still, what sort of friend would he be if he let that jealousy stop him. Uncertain if he would regret this he spoke up.

"If Thomas is right, and Lucille attacked your father because she feared the pair of you being apart then she shouldn't pose a danger to Edith." Alan stated, the words tasting more like ash than he'd intended. Should he really trust this man so easily? He wasn't sure if that was paranoia or jealousy, but he knew what Edith wanted, it was plain as day on her face. "If she accompanied you on your return to England then she could help you find a safe place for your sister."

"Thomas, I can't just follow a man off to another country, father would never approve." Edith remarked. "You know..."

She let her words drift to a pause when Thomas got up and kneeled next to her, taking one of her hands. Was this happening? Her heart was suddenly thundering in her chest and her breath wanted to quicken...

"Edith Cushing...I can't offer you much...I lack even a ring at this time..." Loki stated, tracing the back of her hand with a thumb as he stared into her eyes, bemused at her dumbfounded expression. "...but I will take care of you. I promise that I'll find a way. Will you marry me?"

Edith was taken aback at the sudden change of tone...she'd come here with a heart hardened in case she had to leave Thomas...and here he was asking her to marry him. His eyes were beautiful, a deeper blue than he seemed to previously have...but then there was a strange confidence to him that felt as though it ran deeper than before. A dark, mysterious quality that had grown even though they'd spent so much time together the past few weeks. She was frightened when she nodded her head in accent. Edith Cushing wasn't one to close her eyes...

 **End Chapter**

Loki's such a trouble maker...he doesn't know how much Lucille is willing to hurt Thomas if she's pissed off lol. Of course, she doesn't know he's in there either. Poor Edith is always at the middle...

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks so much for the kind words. Glad to see people are still liking my retelling of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** _Bells_

" _From one bell all the bells toll."_

 _ **-Dejan Stojanovic, The Shape**_

The church was small, smaller than the riches of Edith's father could have afforded. Loki understood the reasoning however and was fine with a muted chapel. Their family was small and there weren't enough friends that the event required a larger venue. Several of the audience he didn't recognize at all, but he would cross that bridge if the need arose. He fixed his buttons on his tuxedo's jacket and smiled at the audience, putting across a bit of nervousness. Occasionally, he glanced to Lucille, he certainly had his own reasons for wanting to know how she was reacting. The sister had been far from happy about the engagement until he'd managed to convince her.

 _"What do you mean she said yes?" Lucille hissed, annoyed at the turn of events. She was certain the blonde fool would have refused her brother. "How are we going to carry out the plan if she still has family that will look into her?"_

 _"We'll be all the way over in England Lucille...we can find ways." Loki replied, holding the sister's hands, they'd gone rigid with the news of his marriage. "We can hire some people to work on the house with her money, if there are witnesses to the accident there's little the police can do. Poison is likely to get noticed sooner or later, time to up our game."_

 _Lucille smirked at the observation, amused at the change in her brother. "Why the change of heart Thomas? You were always so shy about helping to kill them before?"_

 _"I thought they were going to take you away, it's us against the world." Loki remarked, which was enough to get her to kiss him again. Rough and insistent...this woman was certainly without any sort of shame._

Lucille sent him a smile, well, as much of a smile as the insane woman could probably muster. It likely was difficult for her, having to watch her lover marry someone else, again. Loki thought his own set up deliriously ironic. Certainly he was lying to all sides involved, but that was for the benefit of his position. He'd gone along with Alan's implication that he and Edith would find a safe place for Lucille but he was willing to alter plans as needed. If Lucille couldn't behave herself then he would have to do away with her sooner.

He wasn't opposed to Lucille having an unfortunate accident. As long as he wasn't present, it would not only take blame off of him but also garner him sympathy. His sister's untimely death would remove her as a threat while setting to ease his new in-laws.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to look nervous but anticipatory. He had considered keeping the sister over Edith, but that was not a wise course. Certainly if he was here to prove himself innocent and worthy of redemption choosing the incestuous murderess wasn't the way. All in all, sacrificing Lucille had no poor repercussions so it wasn't off the board as a possibility in the least. Her survival really depended on her.

 _"Was this your plan, mother? I kill the brother's psychopathic sister so they'll stop murdering random young innocents?"_ Loki thoughts would go unanswered but he still had to wonder. _"Is this how I am to prove myself? A bit of a dull test...there has to be more to it."_

Loki had to admit, the woman he'd picked was beautiful in her own right. Edith was a bit stunning in the full white gown when she rounded the corner to music being played on the churches small organ. None of it was practical, but it was pretty, cotton and lace flowed as she moved. Small pale gemstones along the hem of the skirt caught and reflected light. Working occasionally as prisms that broke the light into it's spectrum, the floor around her awash with rainbow coloring brighter than some of the stained glass. Her steps were as if she were walking on the bridge to the bi-frost - it was his first real visual reminder of Asgard and brought a more genuine smile to Loki's face. Despite himself, he did miss parts of his home...

Distracted by her approach his darker thoughts had paused for a moment. She had reached the dias before long. Her father was taking off her veil. The senior Cushing still had bandages on his head but they were minimal for the fancy occasion. He'd been the hardest to convince...

 _"I don't believe you care for my daughter one bit. Nor am I convinced fully of this little story you and your sister concocted about her madness." Carter had told him just that morning while he pulled at the tie tightly - to 'help' the groom fix it neatly. It was just the pair of them in a side room of the church. "I wish you and your sister had left when I offered you the three-thousand. Still, Edith believes your little tale and I haven't the proof or heart to tell her to leave you. Don't think you aren't being watched...I'll make sure that if something happens to her you'll have it many times worse."_

Loki had to fight not to smile. Even in another body he faced threats of death, he'd heard so many over the years that the old mans seemed rather weak in comparison. Still, he'd nodded somberly to the man and gave more fake reassurances as to his feelings. It held a grain of truth, he would keep her well because her presence strengthened his own. Besides, his mother would not have placed him here if it wasn't for a reason. Protecting innocents was the whole mentality behind being rescued was it not?

It was clear Carter was still hesitant to let his daughter go as he settled the veil behind her his eyes were moist. His knuckles were white and his face slightly flushed from the effort of controlling his emotions. He whispered to Edith, "You're so beautiful dear, just like your mother on our wedding day."

Edith smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, if anything Loki sensed a feeling of dread at the comment of her mother. That was something he'd likely find out about in time, perhaps this body was already supposed to know something about her lost mother. He took Edith's hands gently from Carter's when the time was right, repeating everything the minister asked him too. He squeezed her fingers, hoping to offer even a minor condolence. Perhaps he was a monster, but even he loved his mother, he couldn't imagine his life would have been tolerable without Frigga. He rarely felt pity but he certainly wished Edith would have had an easier life. The girl was thus far rather clever, and he appreciated her sense of self in a world where women were often taught they shouldn't have personality.

The proceedings continued, human weddings were dreadfully dull and full of pointless sentiments. Cherish and obey? support in sickness and in health? Long as they live? It was all overly dramatic but held aspects similar to such unions in Asgard. What good was a person's word alone anyway, was it not actions that mattered?

Of course, he did mean it in this case, at least for now. He would protect this woman, for she was the key to his own interests. Edith meanwhile couldn't keep the smile from her face, she knew that she was rushing probably more than she should but she loved him. For all her words about being alone, she hadn't really known love before Thomas. She knew there was something a bit mysterious and strange that she hadn't uncovered yet but his dark past had forged him into this man. She was looking forward to helping him since he'd done so much to help her realize she didn't have the world figured out after all.

Her own thoughts didn't mirror Loki's at all, she was hope and dreams while he was much more calculating. Each only paused when it came time for the kiss. She leaned up, and while she'd kissed him before...this felt different. She closed her eyes when their lips met, and he reflected what she seemed to want, keeping it a short but tender embrace. Holding up her hand a moment to the mixed claps and quiet from the small watching group before heading out of the church with her.

A glance at Lucille, made it clear Loki would need to watch her on the boat trip. The sister was completely venom beneath polished veneer. Her grace was even more forced than the father's. Loki smirked a bit at the rice thrown on them outside, Edith's laugh at the experience was much more natural. She was truly happy to be with him, a feeling rather alien to the often over-looked younger prince of Asgard. He squeezed her hand, it certainly wasn't a bad feeling.

"All right, all right." One of the girl's in the crowd called. "We know you're both heading right off to England without even a party. Edith...at least throw the bouquet."

Edith turned from the group of girl's to follow the custom while Loki opened the door of their awaiting car. They would head to change out of the expensive clothes and then they would be off to the train station. The boat left in the evening, and their wedding night would be spent on the ship. It was all a little rushed. The father only agreed after it was explained to him in secret they wanted to get back and put Lucille in a mental hospital. He certainly had every reason to want her gone considering he was still wearing the bandages on his forehead.

Loki was enjoying the moment in a much different way than Edith. Plotting a murder without his magic was turning out to be a rather fascinating past time. The more he considered it, the more he'd rather kill than incarcerate Lucille. Thankfully, Edith didn't realize the reason for her groom's mirth, and took it to be his own happiness at their union.

 _ **End Chapter**_

This chapter is pretty short I know. The movie blasted through the wedding and honeymoon (sadly) so I wanted to offer at least some few details about the wedding. We'll get to the honeymoon later! Of course, no plans go perfectly...not even Loki's... Next chapter (possibly two if I end up having to split it) should be much longer than this one. The boat trip should be a good one.

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks for any kind reviews. I hope people continue enjoy my little crack fic here.

Megumisakura – Oh Loki and his plans...he always has too many for his own good.

Fides25 – Thank you. I try to work in plots that I haven't personally seen before to my works.

Dhh – No my story is not going to just be canon, nor has it been so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I apologize if this does not apply to you. If you aren't entitled and sort of nuts, feel free to just jump to the chapter. I feel the need to say this after I've been attacked in PM's recently by a person that seems to be a RL level of Lucille insane. I write for me. I am always happy when someone enjoys my work, but if you don't...go read something else. Don't try to tell me what to do or freak out if I don't write the story the way you want it to go. I'm not writing it for you. I'm not even looking to make some great masterpiece, I do it for fun. Fanfiction is an escape for me, a way to relax – not to have to deal with such nonsense. Read on. (But do so elsewhere if you don't like my story!) Thanks.

 **Chapter Five:** _**Passion**_

" _There is no passion to be found playing small – in settling for a life that is less than the one you are capable of living."_

 _ **-Nelson Mandela**_

Salt,smoke, and metal, the scents were heavy in the air. Even in the cabins of the ship Edith could pick them out. Of course, that was less a concern in the area where they would be taking their dinner. The crew had only recently finished painting the room reserved for passenger meals and the food wasn't that appetizing mixed with the acrid fumes. The hum of the engines warming up for the long journey was more gentle than she expected it would be. This certainly was not where she expected to spend her wedding evening, of course, a few weeks ago she never planned to be wed at all.

Edith had stopped picking at her meal a long time ago. She was seated with Thomas and Lucille, trying not to appear too bored with the polite conversation. Weather mostly, hopes for a lack of storms that would shorten their journey back to England. Thomas offered descriptions as to how they shouldn't feel much influence from the ocean unless it was in the worst of weather thanks to the size of the boat where they'd booked passage. The larger ships offered more protection against the heavier storms as he explained it, Edith didn't know much of engineering...it seemed to her that the more weight, the faster it was likely to sink if damaged.

It was getting late, she wanted to retreat to their cabin, certainly she wished to spend time alone with her husband. She was a little nervous to consummate the marriage, but also wanted to...she'd read enough novels her father wouldn't approve of to know generally what they were supposed to do. It sounded passionate, if messy...but she wasn't sure she'd have the chance. Even when they separated to go Lucille suggested playing a card game, apologizing with an admittance that being on the sea frightened her.

Edith didn't want to give Lucille reason to hate her. They were a family now. Besides, Lucille would soon be going into a home where Edith wouldn't have to see her very often and she'd have Thomas all to herself. She should feel a little pity for Lucille, allow her the time. But, it was difficult not to be selfish when she wanted to be with her husband alone...still, she accented that they could play a few games with a couple of drinks before they retired.

The quarters Edith and Thomas were given were very nice, and on a level of the ship one above Lucille's – which was swiftly turning into Edith's favorite feature. They had three rooms, a sitting area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. All were fairly opulent for a ship, and Edith had to remember to write her father thanking him for insisting that they enjoy the larger quarters since they had postponed their honeymoon. They wanted to make sure Lucille was taken care of before they left on a tour of Europe, Edith agreed since she didn't want that fear of his sister getting hurt constantly weighing on him. That might take a while and winter wasn't too far off; they'd agreed it was most logical to put off their honeymoon until the spring. It would also give her the chance to plan just where they could go and travel through Europe so Edith didn't mind.

She considered much as they sat playing gin. It didn't take long for her to start to feel exhausted, the drinks had hit her harder than she expected. She excused herself from the siblings since she wanted to bathe before she went to sleep. She sighed in relief when she heard Thomas insisting that he should escort Lucille back to her room, finally they would have some time alone.

 **Loki -**

The sister had to go.

She'd spent the evening finding excuses as to why he couldn't be alone with his new wife. How had the pair of them ever gotten away with this farce if Lucille was so obviously attached? He didn't at all understand her inability to calm down even after she'd continually said that she knew Thomas was hers alone. The woman was growing swiftly insufferable. She turned on him when they got to her room, and hissed beneath her breath. No one else was along this hall but better she was at least wise enough to be quiet.

"You plan to spend the night with her?" Lucille's hackles were surely raised. "You know that you belong to me."

Loki resisted the urge to take her outside and shove her overboard...instead he sighed at her behavior. "I never argued that, but you know I can't stay here. Besides, she is much too tired for anything to happen."

"I doubt that..." Lucille replied. "I don't want you in the same bed as her. That was never a part of the plan."

"Well, neither was you getting caught." Loki pointed out again, silently amused at the way her eyes narrowed and her lip quivered with controlled rage. She looked as if she wanted to stab him, a good thing there were no weapons in easy reach. "Calm down, you're behavior is going to get us caught."

"Fine...but if you sleep with her, she won't make it to England." Lucille's whispered threat left little to question. He perked a brow at her and smiled slowly, settling a hand on her waist.

"There's only one woman on this ship I want to lay with." Loki replied smoothly before withdrawing his hand in case anyone rounded a corner. He couldn't afford any whispered rumors just yet...but his own plans would need to change. It was difficult since he wanted time to pry information from her about their homeland, names, places, general descriptions. Still, if she acted on her insane jealousy then that would be bad. He couldn't let her kill Edith...Edith offered him a decent place in the world, she only offered memories, and he could find other methods to track down what had happened to this body before his presence.

"You know I can't help it..." Lucille whispered, looking regretful a moment. "I know you won't leave me. I just wish we were sharing quarters as usual."

"I know it feels long, but we can survive a week." Loki answered, glad she nodded in accent. He headed away from her quarters, plotting how he might be able to get rid of the sister. She was getting too involved. This would be easy if he could access his magic...he'd tried to practice in the few scant hours of free time he possessed but thus far he hadn't successfully used even small tricks. He needed to take Edith on a tour of the ship tomorrow...a blueprint of their current surroundings would help him consider his options. For now, at least the sister should be away from them worrying about what would take place.

Loki smirked to himself as he picked a flower from one of the tables on the way back to his own room. He at least could entertain himself in more intimate ways this evening, his promises to the sister were quickly forgotten. The girl was quite pretty after all, and he certainly didn't mind physical dalliances. He re-entered the room and noted she was still in the bath. Her arms were laying over both sides and she was resting...

He clucked his tongue at her, starting to pull free the tie and unbutton his shirt. "My dear, you should not be falling asleep in the bath."

His voice appeared to shock her for she woke and slid almost into the water before floundering and splashing some of the liquid to the tile in her waking. She stared at him and then blushed as she slowly realized what it was he'd said to her. She smiled then, blinking slowly as she noticed he was already free of his vest and his chest was visible beneath the unbuttoned shirt. He was certainly well defined...and she swallowed slightly...instantly more awake than a moment ago.

"Thomas...if you wanted the bath you could have just asked." Edith remarked, starting to get up until he set a hand on her to hold her there.

"Edith, what makes you think I wanted to take the bath from you. I wanted to join you." Loki replied, enjoying the way her cheeks lit up at the remark.

"Um, it's already rather cold. I'm sorry." Edith answered, nervous at this approach. Thomas had always seemed interested in her but it had been beneath the surface and now that they were wed he was much more direct than she thought he would be.

"Well, then I suppose the least I can do is dry you off." He didn't seem bothered by the cool water, or his clothing as he put in his arms even with the sleeves still on to lift her out of the tub. She blushed more at his display. Standing on her feet a moment later.

"You got your sleeves..wet." She pointed out, swallowing again as he dropped the half soaked shirt to the floor and slipped a towel around her back, using the leverage to pull her against him. She was still dripping and he just leaned down to press her into a kiss. This would be his first real chance to relax and get his mind off his plots for a short while – he planned to take full advantage of it.

"Thomas..." Edith breathed after the long kiss, fluttering her eyes a moment as she focused on his face. "This isn't like you, before I usually had to initiate everything..."

"Well, we haven't been married before tonight..." Loki replied, frowning slightly at her using his bodies name. Hopefully she'd stop that...it was a bit distracting. His 'helping her dry' was very haphazard and before long both of them were on the bed, slick and nude. It was cool in the room, but at least part of his heritage was holding true, for the chill didn't bother him.

"Thomas...wait...I'm...it's cold." Edith stated, fighting not to let her teeth chatter. The room didn't have a fire...and he mumbled an incoherent protest against her lips at the interruption. His hands lingered on her chest as he backed enough to look at her, certainly she was particularly perky just now...he picked her up with one hand, using the other to draw down the bedding enough that they could slip beneath it.

"A fire..." She suggested, but she sounded quite unsure of herself as his lips sealed over her nipple, tongue teasing her as a hand slipped down to do the same between her legs.

"I'll keep you warm." He stated, breaking from her chest to kiss his way downward toward his fingers.

"Thomas..." She breathed the name as if she were enchanted...

"No speaking, what if the neighbors hear us...how would you feel with them staring at you in the morning?" Loki found a compromise, for she whimpered in tortured pleasure when his lips reached their goal and her fingers tangled insistently into his hair.

It didn't take long for her to be trembling and gasping, doing her best not to speak as he'd suggested but clearly having an issue doing so. He grinned up at her, crawling along the length of her body to kiss her lips again, ready to slip inside her.

The night went in an intense passion that jumped between slow and fast, he gave the mortal little time for respite, and found himself quite drained by the time they lost consciousness pressed against each other, sweat as opposed to water making their skin slick. She was a bit more marked up on her back and neck than he'd intended, but he had just gotten out of prison recently. He noticed the air was likely cold for her, she was shivering slightly in her sleep. He got up long enough to start a fire for them and then crawled in next to her. Perhaps she wouldn't be so horrible, she was certainly enthusiastic, and he supposed she was young enough to making love that she would be open minded to learning. He crawled in next to her and settled an arm over her when she scooted closer unconsciously...

He had to get accustomed to this new form, for when there came a rough, frantic knocking at the door he felt a comfortable soreness but was less content with the fuzzy exhaustion that accompanied the lack of much sleep he'd gotten. Perhaps that alone could count as a punishment for his actions. He certainly wished he had his usual stamina as he wrapped one of the blankets around his waist and moved for the door. Edith remained in the bedroom, he at least had enough state of mind to close the bedroom door before wandering to the front to open it.

Lucille looked ready to set things on fire with her mind when she looked at him, he was most likely extremely disheveled after the night he'd shared.

"Why aren't you dressed. We have an appointment we missed to look at the boat." Lucille said in clipped tones, it was clear she was barely keeping a lid on her madness.

"We slept in, we can always go later." Loki stated, a new idea making him grin darkly. "We'll meet you to eat once we're dressed."

He could feel the rage emanating from the opposite side of the door when he closed it. A peak through the small hole to spy on guests certainly showed it to be true. Lucille appeared as if she might break then and there. He flipped the lock on the door, the way she jumped and closed her hands to fists at the sound was satisfying. If he set the sister to where she attacked Edith or himself...as long as it was in public, he could easily take credit for saving her, being willing to slay his own sister for her. It would certainly be the only way he might earn the trust of her father – and even then he was skeptical the father would ever like him.

"Was that Lucille?" Edith asked as she opened the door. She was in some of her garments but would need help lacing a few of them. She'd certainly gotten dressed quickly otherwise, Loki was impressed with her experience with it.

"She was disappointed we missed the tour I'd planned to go on of the boat this morning. I told her we'd meet her in the dining hall when we were prepared." Loki said, opening his mouth and then hesitating.

"What? What's wrong?" Edith pushed, just the way he wanted her to.

"I worry Lucille is growing worse." Loki stated, he didn't even have to lie much. "I fear she's jealous of you for some reason. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Oh, do you think I'm in danger?" Edith asked, a little concerned. "She did stay very late last night, but I didn't want to say anything since she's your sister. I know you don't have much time left with her."

"Yes, but I didn't think she would be so jealous. I figured since she attacked your father for us to be together she would remain stable." Loki replied, walking up to her to tie her dress, she blushed at his nakedness and he smirked slightly. "You'll hopefully get used to seeing me this way soon enough."

"Don't change the subject just because you're uncomfortable Thomas, that won't solve anything." Edith replied. "What do you want to do?"

"It's not just up to me Edith, I doubt she'd be a danger to me, but I worry about you." Loki replied. "Do we need to ask the captain to interfere?"

"I'd like to avoid that if we could...I don't want your sister to hate you." Edith answered.

"Nor I...but...if she did something to you." He pulled her closer from behind, holding her tightly. "I'd never forgive myself Edith...I've done too much ignoring Lucille, what if she attacks someone else like she did your father...what if she attacked...you..."

"Thomas...are you sure? I know she's important to you." Edith answered.

"I am." Loki agreed. I'll walk with you to the dining hall, and sit with her while you go speak to the captain. I don't want her alone with you. Can you do that?"

"Sure." Edith sighed, a bit sad that things had to be this way. She'd always wanted a sister, but not quite like this.

"I'll tell her you've gone to request a second tour tomorrow and apologize for our absence. Give me a moment and I'll get dressed, then we can go." Loki stated, amused at the way she looked at him then blushed, shameless and shy at the same time. "Tell the captain you aren't sure how she'll react and it might be better if there was a doctor on board that could drug her quietly. I don't want her to have to suffer public humliation."

It wasn't Lucille being dead...but it was a good step. Few would take anything the sister might say about him seriously if they are convinced she's mad. He smiled to himself at his own brilliance.

 **End Chapter**

Heh, that was fun. Upped the rating to M with the bit of an intimate scene.

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

 _megumisakura_ – Thank you, I wanted to relate the wedding to something important to Loki. Thus use of the rainbow bridge reference.

 _PrincessPrettyPants_ – Nice name btw. And yes, isn't he? Loki is deliciously plot-filled XD.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:** _**Madness**_

" _It is madness for sheep to talk peace with a wolf."_

 **-Thomas Fuller**

Lucille didn't speak to him, her lips were tighter than the cords of the piano's she played so well. When she did shoot him a glance after he sat down, it was full of daggers. She waited until servants and other passengers were out of earshot to raise her hackles.

"You were sleeping with her nude?" Lucille certainly looked as though she wanted to use the knife she was shredding the meat on her plate with on her brother. Loki was glad he had already tested his own reflexes, this body was slower than his but he could make it work well enough if the need arose. He'd still need to practice but this body was more spry than expected. "Did you have sex with her?"

Her voice had gotten incrementally lower in volume at the same rate that anger infused into every syllable. If looks could kill, certainly this woman would have him writhing on the floor. Her knuckles were white as they gripped the knife and he bit his tongue to keep a sly grin from coming to his face. Who knew how long before Edith would find and alert the captain – no need to possibly cause this body harm.

"You need to calm down, if someone walks in they'll notice something is amiss." Loki pointed out. He wondered idly she might cause blood vessels to burst from the force of her barely contained fury.

"Calm down?" She seethed back between clenched teeth. "Me? What is wrong with you Thomas, you know that you are never to lay with them."

Loki was starting to realize that whoever he'd taken the form was not the one in charge of this relationship. Despite the common beliefs that women couldn't handle their own affairs, this man was certainly at the mercy of the women in his life. One particularly touched female in particular. He leaned closer to her, putting a hand over hers...amused at the way she flinched, a snake ready to strike...she couldn't know just who she was dealing with.

"I will do as I please, and you will behave yourself or see yourself disciplined." Loki retorted, watching her eyes nearly bulge out from the surprise. He may as well have physically struck her with the words. After a moment of searching his face she shook her own head in disbelief.

"You aren't Thomas." She stated, the most sane observation she had yet to make. "What happened to you? Was it that woman?"

"Does it matter? I am not your puppet, and nor will I be again. Things have changed." Loki retorted, retrieving his hand from her and opening his napkin to lay it over his lap.

Lucille fumed silently; wished they'd never come across the worthless wretch, Edith Cushing. This woman had stolen Thomas' heart away, and here he was saying such cruel things to his sister, his lover. Things he would have never said before the woman. "You are the one that needs to control your behavior Thomas. I understand you had some memory loss, but let me remind you. If I go down, I'll be taking you with me. I'll tell them everything, and how you were involved."

"I doubt that." The remark dripped with dark determination. It brought a shiver to Lucille, a fear previously unknown to her. This man, whatever he was now, wasn't her brother. Her Thomas never would have done this. It was all that woman...and he let it happen...he fell in love with a girl that wasn't her.

Millenium of training instincts doesn't go away no matter whose body your in. Loki had been reaching for the bread when she went to stab him with the knife. She was shocked by his intervention, staring at where he'd not only caught her wrist, but twisted it so suddenly backward that there was an audible snap in the bone. The creepiest part was that she didn't cry out, she just stared at where he'd broken her hand a long moment before letting out a shrill shriek and diving for another utensil. Loki caught her other wrist, scowling at the pitiful struggle the creature was putting forth. How could this Thomas put up with this for so long? What was wrong with him?

"Stop it Lucille, before I break your other wrist." He took up her mantle of hissing beneath his breath, they'd already garnered a larger group of onlookers than he would have liked.

"I won't...how dare you...after all I've done for you." Lucille returned, the need to whisper forgotten in her rage. "I gave up everything for you...did you forget that? That I killed mother to protect you!"

He was forced to get up to keep her contained, she was still trying to get herself free from his grip and had her eyes on another sharp knife used for cutting meat. A sudden shocking, and nearly blinding pain shot through him a moment later. Only centuries on a battlefield kept him from cradling his assaulted groin. If there weren't onlookers he probably snap the feral cat's neck himself. Thankfully calls for help had gone up earlier in her attack.

"You shouldn't say such things Lucille, you're losing your mind again." Loki spoke as reasonably as he could, albeit at a slightly higher pitch than a moment before.

What was this new found strength in Thomas, he was not backing down. Not at all the mouse she'd come to care so much about...where was this confidence when they were children and she was the one needing help? She didn't get a chance to ask anything else.

The prick of a needle, and the burn of the medicine that would send her into unconsciousness wasn't foreign to Lucille. Her body almost immediately went limp, and for all her desire to reach out and grab a knife when he loosened his grip to keep her body from falling to the floor she couldn't do it. Willpower alone wouldn't let her act against the drugs. She was lowered to one of the benches, feet from her intended goal but unable to reach it. In looking around for a possible closer knife she could pocket away before she passed out completely she saw Edith standing next to Thomas.

"I got the doctor as fast as I could...I didn't realize she would attack you. Are you all right?" The girl's voice was shaken, Edith was checking Thomas over...touching him in ways that were Lucille's right alone. The last thought Lucille had before her mind was stolen by oblivion was how nice the blonde's neck would look with Lucille's hands around it to choke out the life.

Loki meanwhile offered reassurances to his young bride that he was fine and patted her hands as he did so. It was more spectacle than he expected but at least the mad one was temporarily out of the picture.

"Mr. Sharpe." The authoritative voice of the captain pulled him from his short moment with Edith. "What is all this about, this is rather more trouble than I was expecting when your sister begged passage with us."

"To be honest Captain, I am as surprised as you." Loki answered, his expression grim as he glanced between the unconscious Lucille and the man in charge of the ship. "My sister has always had some problems with her mind, but I had no idea she would try this. I'm just glad I was here and no one got hurt in the scuffle."

"She said she killed your mother." Someone from the crowd pointed out, causing a ripple of conspiratorial whispering from the crowd.

"Explain that." The Captain insisted.

"I...don't know." Loki replied, amused that the few times he was honest people were the most skeptical of his stories. "It's likely another story."

"Another story?" He pressed, this was his ship. He was determined to get to the bottom of this trouble right now.

"Yes, she also seemed to think that we were lovers instead of siblings..." Loki frowned, glancing away as though uncomfortable with the topic. "It's all rather sick."

"We were planning to put her into a medical hospice when we reached England, we thought her mind would last until then." Edith put in, aiding his own position when people glanced to his young bride the sounds turned more toward pity than cynicism.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. If she's as crazy as you say. What do you recommend?" He turned to the ship's doctor, who was checking over Lucille's vital signs as they discussed. The doctor shrugged slightly.

"If she's having such advanced hallucinations that she's a danger even to her closest companions I'd say she poses a danger to the whole ship. I'd like to keep her sedated for the rest of the trip." The doctor answered. "I'd say it'd be safest to have her locked up in case the drugs wain between doses."

"Well?" The Captain looked at Loki. He bit his lip as he contemplated. He of course already knew exactly what he wanted to do, that was the point of this little play, but he had to play it up for the viewers of their scene.

"I don't like having to do this, but I know deep down she wouldn't want to be a danger to anyone." He stated, nodding his accent to the move hesitantly.

"Good, keep an eye on her...strap her down. From what little I saw the thing's a spitfire." The Captain answered. "No more trouble out of you two. All right, nothing to see here...if you aren't here to eat, get back to your own business!"

The Captain's final verdict followed by his orders got the crowd breaking up pretty quickly. Loki sat down as a few members of the crew and the doctor moved Lucille. That was one problem temporarily in check, but with what Lucille was saying...just knocking her out for a while wouldn't be enough. She ranted too much about previous murders and someone would want to look into it...

"Thomas...I'm so sorry." Edith stated as she lifted his hands from his lap. She'd sat down next to him.

"I should be the one apologizing. If you would have come in here instead of me, then you could have been killed." Loki replied, squeezing her fingers before raising her hands to kiss them. "I wish I would have known how bad it's gotten...it seems so sudden."

"Sudden changes could have done it." Edith suggested. "I've read some medical books. Any sudden lifestyle changes can really bring out ailments of the mind. Our marriage might have been too much for her. I..."

"Don't...it's too late to go down that path now." Loki interrupted. "It was bound to come up sooner or later. Hopefully we can arrange for her to get the help she clearly needs."

"Yes." Edith agreed, she was tempted to ask more about what Lucille had said but didn't want to press him. "Let's try to have some breakfast, we still have a tour of the ship to get too."

"Perhaps it'll help us feel better." Loki agreed. It was always a pity when your plans kept you from acting as happy as you wanted to act. If he didn't put off regret then people would question the truth of his calling Lucille mad. The sister was the largest danger...it was a matter of time before she put the bug in their ear that he had memory issues. He had to arrange not just her disappearance, but a reason for his own memory loss.

He plotted as he listened to Edith discuss the weather and other small details. The girl was trying to make him feel better, all without even knowing why he was so distracted. It wasn't Lucille's sudden incarceration that bothered him, it was her continued survival. If his mother had some purpose for putting him here, clearly it was to take care of the monstrously mad maiden. How to do that without ruining the life of his host was the problem. Presuming he got to escape this body, he supposed it was in his best interest to pretend to be a hero. If he didn't, that was all the more reason to not get himself put into prison beside the sister's corpse.

"I'm glad to see no one was hurt." An older woman had walked up to speak with them. Her dress was in fashion and the fabric was new. That and the jewels hinted she must have money.

"We are as well." Loki agreed, it was the social convention. "Mrs. ?"

"Miss now. Greenich." She answered with a smile. "I don't want to be a bother but I hope you do get your sister some help. I know it must be hard, but you made the right decision. My husband started to go a bit mad, he really hurt a few people before we got him into a hospital. He's passed now, but he was appreciative that he couldn't hurt others in the moments where he was lucid. Hang in there, god will provide."

 _"At least one will..."_ Loki thought in amusement. The mortals would consider him a god if he had access to his powers after all.

"Thank you Miss Greenich, I appreciate your kind words." Loki replied, watching the woman walk off.

"Are you all right?" Edith ventured the question after the short lunch they'd shared. He'd been distant the entire time.

"I'll be fine." He answered, getting up and offering an arm. "We have a tour to get to, do we not?"

"Yes." Edith accepted help up and hooked arms with her husband, walking after him. "I'm really glad you didn't get hurt."

"I am as well." He remarked, smiling just slightly and enjoying when she mirrored the mirth back to him.

"You know what I mean. Thomas, do you think they'll really be able to hold her?" Edith had to admit she was nervous, she was probably high on Lucille's hit list at this point. "Remember what she did to father?"

"Yes I know. They should be able to, I'm certain they've had trouble before." Loki replied, heading along a path to the center area where they were to meet for the tour. It was them and another few people on the ship that had missed the previous days lecture.

"Right...you're right." Edith agreed. "I shouldn't be worried, we should be concerned about Lucille now."

 _"Too kind for your own good."_ Loki thought at the woman. Perhaps she was just as manipulative as the rest, looking to say what she felt this body would need. He doubted that...her expression was genuine concern. Certainly she had good reason to be worried about herself, but she worried for Lucille as well. Strange sentiment given Lucille would love nothing more than to destroy Edith.

The tour started before they could discuss it further, and it served as a distraction from the morning's less than pleasant events. Of course, inspiration can be found with just a small change in scenery, by the time they'd returned to their shared room Loki knew exactly how he'd be rid of Lucille as a problem and how he could fix the issue of his memory in one go. It would take a bit of planning, but he could manage it.

 **End Chapter**

Lucille, you've outlived your usefulness...Loki is so cruel but I like him anyway, I wonder if that makes me evil? School has been busy lately, learning Japanese is hard, who knew?

 _ **-Aura**_

To my reviewers:

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews, I really appreciate all the support. I'm surprised my little fiction seems to be popular. Of course, Loki helps I'm sure... XD

 _megumisakura_ – Yes, Lucille is pretty dangerous. Most people that crazy are.

 _Fireelfmaiden1_ – I actually thought I would see other fics with this general theme. It just came off to me as a really natural way to write a fan-fic. Then again, I really enjoy crossover fics.

 _Thephoenixand_ – I laughed a lot at your comment about Frigga giving Loki shock therapy. I guess, sort of in a way? Lucille definitely is way worse than Loki.

 _Myravalhallah_ – Great name. Myra is the first name of a D &D character I've played for ages. I agree that a shovel to the head was probably a strange way to go in the film.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:** _**Breaking Illusion**_

" _Love can sometimes be magic. But magic sometimes...can just be an illusion."_

 _ **-Javan**_

"You have quite the handsome young man...I was surprised you accepted my invitation. I'd think you'd want to spend the evening with him." The older woman remarked when Edith arrived at her door to play cards. Edith smiled at her and took off her cloak, folding it over and setting it on a vanity nearby.

"He wanted to drink and possibly have a few cigars. I wasn't interested in that and you were kind enough to invite me. I am happy to be here." Edith answered. It wasn't wholly honest, she'd much rather be wrapped in sheets with her husband but she understood his distraction. She couldn't blame him for being emotionally distant after all that had happened that morning.

"Well, we can have a night just us girls. Thanks for entertaining an old lady like me." Mrs. Greenich said, motioning to the table. "What sort of card games do you like?"

Edith answered, but it was going through the motions. It was difficult to really focus on the conversation. She was still concerned about everything that had happened. Certainly Lucille's behavior today showed how mad she was, and that she wasn't working with Thomas. If they had been working together against her father then she wouldn't attack Thomas and he wouldn't put her under...but Edith just had a bad feeling about this.

The same way she just got bad feelings sometimes, even without her occasional spots of ghosts. Thomas still seemed different...even when they'd slept together there was a new aspect to him. He was mysterious in a way he hadn't been before...as if he were a whole new person. Edith still loved him, more than was likely good for her, she hurt because she knew he did. She was all but panicked that he'd gotten injured when Lucille had attacked. But...

"Something wrong child? You can talk to me, if you think it'll help." The old woman commented. "You just made several bad plays, I know you're more clever than that. Unless you're letting me win."

"No, I'm sorry." Edith sighed, not good at keeping her heart from her sleeve. "I just am worried about Thomas. He hasn't seemed himself lately."

"He's probably worried about his sister dear. It's not exactly an easy way to celebrate a marriage." The older woman stated.

"How did you know we were just married?" Edith asked, surprised at the comment. She hadn't mentioned it.

"I pay attention, you both still have stars in your eyes." The woman replied, then added. "And I overheard it from some of the other couples. But dear, you shouldn't worry about that, the young lad seems like he means well."

"I'm sure he does...but even before this...today. He just...seems different all together, like he's a different person. His small habits and motions are different than they were when we first met." Edith commented. It was something that had been bothering her. A lot of Thomas' behavior's had altered since that first attack on her father. Was it just his concern for his sister?

"That happens sometimes when you get married. You get to know each other better and some of the small niceties start to fall to the wayside." The older woman answered.

"I suppose." Edith agreed, but she didn't feel that was the case at all. She perhaps was just being paranoid. No one else seemed to notice it but her...so she returned to playing cards. They went through several games before there was a knock at the door.

"Hmm, wonder who that could be." Mrs. Greenich got herself up slowly and walked toward the door, only for it to open. A crazed looking Lucille entering the portal surprised Edith just as much. She called out a warning but it was too late Edith could only watch in horror as Lucille dove forward, cutting off the Mrs. Greenich's scream by pulling a scalpel across her neck. There were flecks of crimson across the brunette's face and dress, with a few larger spots of blood dried enough that they didn't come from Mrs. Grennich. Edith threw the tea try from the table at her but that barely slowed Lucille. When Edith turned to run her foot caught on her dress and she fell, she could hear Lucille stomping up quickly behind her.

 **ooooo – ooooo – ooooo – ooooo – ooooo – ooooo - ooooo**

 _"Loki, this is madness."_

He could still hear the pained voice of his brother, telling him the same thing he'd said so often about Lucille. _Was that the point of all this mother? Another pair of siblings forced into odds over changes in outlook?_

Certainly Loki had time to consider the many times his own family had called him mad when he sat drinking away the night in the small bar of the ship. His family should count themselves lucky they didn't have Lucille to deal with in his stead. Compared to her, he was a pillar of reason. Of course, he didn't have a moral compass that pointed completely north, something he had in common with the woman he was currently waiting to commit a soroicide on after all.

The day had gone the way he had hoped. He shut in Edith with the old woman that had wished them well so the pair could play cards. He explained it as he wanted some time to himself to just think with a few brandy's and Edith had accepted it. After all, his sister was his only family and Edith understood that it was a rough time for him. This body did sometimes come in handy. He'd left a note to Edith in their room not to wait up for him when she was done with her bridge game with the other woman. He might be out drinking rather late.

The trickiest part had been deciphering a combination of chemicals that when sprinkled on the sister's meal, would counteract the drug being administered to her. Mortal methods were rather rudimentary in this age, but he'd managed. By now Lucille should be awake, and lucid enough that she was probably killing the doctor as he got up from the bar and tossed some cash down. Walking out in a slight stumble, not that he felt the effects of the liquor very much – at least his mother had granted him some of his personal fortitude. He expected to arrive at the older woman's door about the same time as his sister, if he was a minute or two early there was a small alcove where he could wait out of sight.

It was all rather perfect...and people in this age were none the wiser. Even if someone was watching him for Edith's father – he could make it all look as though he'd paused to piss in a corner. It was gruff but it still should give him just the right timing. Getting away with things was something the god of mischief excelled in after all, it was child's play to trick a bunch of humans into doing what he wanted.

He was nearly there when he heard the screams, frowning at the timing...Lucille worked faster than he expected. Loki picked up speed, the door to the woman's room was open, the next scream cut out midway. It raised his hackles, certainly he didn't love Edith, but he did care about her as a point of his personal protection in this world. He reached the door to see the older woman dead, something he immediately passed over since he didn't care. Instead focusing on the other pair of females. Lucille was brandishing a scalpel covered in blood, preparing to drive it into Edith that had tripped and fallen next to her. They were too far away...he wouldn't get there in time...

"Lucille stop it!" He threw a knife of his own as he called out the command.

At least his aim hadn't faltered, it dug to the handle into the back of her hand, earning him a scream and functioning as he hoped it would to distract Lucille. It offered Edith the chance to recover and retreat behind him, backing toward the door.

"Thomas, be careful!" Edith called.

"You would choose her over me!" Lucille shrieked, waving the hand that still had a knife stuck through it around to accent her words. "How dare you...and you...you worthless harlot, you don't even know who he is. Or what he's done!"

"Calm down Lucille, you're going mad...we need to go back to the doctor, and medicate you...you're a danger to people, and to yourself." Loki stated, backing up as she moved closer to swipe at him, apparently intent on getting to Edith. He just had to goad her, while making it sound the opposite...

"Again? I'm mad? Me? You're the one losing your memories, you are the one with problems. I know exactly who I am...I'm going to kill that wretch...and then we can rot in prison together." Lucille rushed at Edith, which offered Loki the opening he needed to grab her, and move with her motion, throwing her off the edge of the ship – but not before he took the knife she was wielding in the chest. It was a less than pleasant feeling...but he grit his teeth, even offering a wink to Lucille the moment before he threw her over the railing...

It was why he'd picked the older woman's room...she was the only one of them with a door facing the outside of the ship. He let the momentum of Lucille pull him, having to augment only slightly so his head would slam into the rail. It not only justified him releasing the female to the dark depths of the sea, but the memory loss that would come later. Edith would undoubtedly be skeptical...but the rest of the ship would consider him a hero...there was a small group watching after the initial screams. He heard them rushing about asking if he was alright and heard the cries of 'woman overboard'.

They wouldn't find her...the powder he'd made that would counteract the drugs effects would also be tensing up her muscles any moment...she wouldn't be able to keep her head above water long enough to last until the rescue.

"...who are you?" Edith's voice drew him from the sparks in his eyes that told him he was between consciousness and not. He was bleeding more from the wound than he would like. He canted his head at her, panting to breath...the worthless crazy sister might be the death of him yet.

"Not now...fire...you have to cauterize it...I'll bleed to death. The pokers in Mrs. Greenich's fire..." Loki said, broken off by coughing. Whatever Edith had figured out, it would have to wait...survival was paramount, fixing other broken bridges came next. She stared at him a moment longer but went to get him the fire he requested.

Edith took her own deep breaths as she got the poker and stuck it in the flame, she knew enough about medicine to know that she had to get it very hot. She was trying not to melt down. Whatever that man was on the deck outside...he wasn't Thomas. He looked and sounded like him...but when he'd tossed Lucille over the rail...he'd meant to do it. It looked like an accident...but it wasn't. She'd seen something else, an image over the top of him...of strange black and green armor and a long curved golden helmet. He'd winked at Lucille before he'd murdered her...what had happened to her husband? Was this a new kind of ghost? Was he possessed?

She was tempted not to return and close his wound at all...but the fire reminded her of that candle they shared in the waltz. If Thomas was in there...she had to get him back. If there was something to get back, she wouldn't find it if he was dead. She returned and pressed the poker against the wound. He grunted then hissed in pain, a grisly harmony to the sound the burning flesh made. He pulled her down next to him when it was done and kissed her. Her eyes widened, but his own were closed, it was short and messy...but a moment later he was unconscious.

"What's going on here!" The Captain's called question was the same thing she had in mind.

 **End Chapter**

I like a little action. I hope it went pretty well. Lucille, I will not miss you. I never liked you anyway. Poor Loki, getting stabbed and what not. His plans never work out like he hopes. Then, he couldn't have expected Edith had more too her than meets the eyes.

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks again for the support. I appreciate it.

 _fan-de-carlisle-cullen_ – Yes, I agree. It was cathartic to write. I dislike Lucille so much...heh

 _Guest_ – Hey there, I approved both reviews. I agree with a lot of your observations about the film, it had a beautiful shell with a lot of good potential but ended up pretty hollow for me. I'm glad you are enjoying my Loki crossover.

 _MyraValhallah_ – Who knows? Lucille strikes me as cockroach like, some pests don't stop even after it's made clear to them they should.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:** **Gods, Ghosts, and Demons**

" _The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness."_

 **-Joseph Conrad**

The return to consciousness was less than pleasant for Loki. He could feel the burn quite acutely, he's always avoided fire – perhaps as a result of Jotun blood – but now he would certainly do so in the future. Being forced to brand oneself for survival was far from enjoyable. His entire body was drenched when he woke, surely not a good sign given this mortal coil. His stomach complained of being empty at the same time that he felt nauseous. Well, at least the woman was present...she pulled a cloth from his head, moving to dip it in fresh water, jumping slightly when she noticed his eyes open.

"You are awake." Edith pointed out the obvious, not exactly heightening his personal care for the blonde.

"He's awake, good. That's a good sign." A young man at a nearby desk remarked. Then asked. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm on fire." Loki replied, it was the furthest thing from a lie, his chest may as well still have the poker inserted. He was none too pleased that the quim had gotten a strike in. This mortal coil was being quite the uncomfortable prison.

"That's common after having to cauterize, you'll get better." The boy answered.

"It's been a week." Edith commented, picking up his hand and holding it. "We were really worried, I tried to convince the Captain to turn around but he didn't listen. We had to have Dr. Messinburg look at you."

"Young for a doctor." Loki observed. Still not sure how to take in a full week of unconsciousness – mortals were so frail...

"I was studying under...well...the other doctor didn't make it. I should thank you for dealing with your sister after she murdered him." The youth stated, ignoring the gasp of surprise at his forwardness from Edith.

 _"You are very welcome."_

"Lucille...she didn't make it?" Loki did his best to look sad, all the pain helped.

"No...after she fell off the rail they didn't find her to fish her out. I think with as much morphine as she was on it was a wonder she moved as well as she did. The shock of the ocean probably broke the adrenaline from her frenzy and she likely lost consciousness." The doctor certainly hadn't learned bedside manner from his predecessor.

Lucille had proved to be more of a threat than Loki first thought. His presence may have been the only reason this body survived at all. Mother was certain to complain at him for his recklessness later...he'd left the man a permanent scar after all. Well, more than one if he could remember murdering his own sister...then again, they were both monsters from what he had devised. It was difficult to feel much pity for this body other than for himself being stuck in it.

"Where are we going?" He asked while they stared at him. "My mind's a bit foggy."

"You did take quite the hit to the skull so that's not surprising." The doctor answered, moving closer to turn his head side to side, looking up his nose, in his mouth, ears, and eyes. Eyeing over the large bruise on his temple. "It shouldn't last, but if it does you'll want to follow up with your own physician. As it is we're going to take you to a doctor I know in port once we arrive. We're only a few days out."

"Good, can I have something for the pain?" Loki asked, he supposed he was slightly accustomed to large strikes but this was not his body. The pain was far from tolerable, it was difficult to have a basic conversation. He wanted to writhe and groan...but such behavior was below him.

"You should have some morphine still in your system...we've been dosing you since the second day...when I didn't see any signs of internal bleeding. I can get some narcotics from my predecessor's quarters. Give me a few minutes."

"Thank you Doctor." Edith remarked as the man headed out the door. Then she turned toward Thomas. Impressed he was keeping such a level head despite the graveness of his injury. She reached up wipe his face with the now cooler cloth and Loki turned into it. The cold remained a comfort, perhaps there was more to himself in this body than his mother's words originally lead on.

"I was concerned." Edith stated, she looked frightful herself. Her eyes were dark, she was pale and almost gaunt. He supposed she probably took very little care of herself while he was gone from the world – likely in part to the morphine mentioned. "You...did you push Lucille on purpose?"

Loki raised a hand to pull hers down slightly, as much as he instantly missed the chill. He frowned at the question, staring at her curiously...raising a brow when she jumped back slightly.

"Edith, are you all right? You need to eat and sleep as well...just fretting over me won't get me better. If you get sick then we're both out." Loki remarked.

"The cold was the only thing that kept you calm." Edith answered. "Otherwise you started to get worse. I usually traded out with Doctor Messinburg. You're avoiding my question."

"I am." Loki replied. He wasn't sure how to answer her...her dedication to his health surprised him. Even more if she thought that he'd murdered the sister on purpose. Those two words were all but an admittance however, so he had to follow through. "I was afraid she wouldn't stop...that woman...the lovely old thing that invited you to play cards. I saw her dead. I feared Lucille would do the same to you."

"You...I know you protected me...but Thomas. You haven't been yourself for a while...all the little gestures you used to make, small words in your speech. They are different now. It took me a while to notice...but you have been different from the moment your sister attacked my father." Edith explained. She probably shouldn't speak so much since he'd just woken up but she'd had nothing to do for a week but consider ways to approach her concerns. Now that she had the chance she was rushing and getting things mixed up that she meant to say.

"I had to protect everyone from Lucille, even herself...what if she had another lucid moment...and figured out that she had murdered someone?" Loki said with a somber tinge. "What then?"

"I...I don't know." Edith agreed. It did make sense, more sense than her husband possibly being possessed... "It's just so tragic Thomas...that we couldn't do more, or make it right before it came to this."

"I know." Thomas agreed. "I wish she hadn't harmed anyone..."

A knock at the door interrupted them, the doctor was back with the pills he wanted Loki to take, he explained dosage over time and side effects. Then he left the pair of them alone again while Edith busied herself getting water for him to take the medicine with.

"You should get some rest too, come to bed." Loki remarked.

"No...I don't want to shift and possibly hurt you. I've been sleeping on the couch." Edith nodded toward the small sofa which did have several extra sheets and blankets folded on it. "Thomas...are...are you Thomas?"

There, she asked. She had to ask. It was bothering her so much...perhaps the lack of sleep was getting to her...but her week had been so full of strange things that she couldn't not ask.

 _First it had been just the initial vision of him on the balcony. Something that shook her deeply but that she might have been able to ignore if not for the ones that followed. That first night...when she first took the cold rags to his forehead his skin had shimmered. It looked like the reflection of light on glass, but only for a moment, then it turned a strange blue. There had been odd markings long his skin and hands...this happened almost every day. Other people were there but they didn't see what she did...just as no one else ever saw the ghosts. She was half afraid she had gone mad...perhaps Lucille's mental illness was transmittable. Then, as she thought about the attack, and the image, she remembered the scene before it. Lucille had acted as if Thomas wasn't the same either, and stated that he was losing his memory. Was her husband not really her husband?_

Sitting on that stress alone, with no one to express your concerns too was maddening. Edith was very much at her wit's end, and probably couldn't have approached it in a better way than just being direct.

"Why would you ask me something so silly?" Loki played it off rather well, but was surprised at how insightful this young woman really was. Perhaps he'd picked the wrong woman to keep...of course he hadn't expected to fall unconscious for a week..."What happened?"

"You...other than acting strange. I keep seeing things around you...on the balcony the night of the attack. You weren't you...well you were sort of but your eyes were different, and your clothes...you had armor and some weird helmet. Then this week...your skin...it would turn blue." Edith explained, hoping her own husband wouldn't denounce her as just as insane as Lucille. "I know how it sounds but it happened...no one else could see it but I could. Please tell me who you are."

"You are quite the clever one, perhaps that's why my mother picked here. Hoping for a repeat of the Thor experience mother?" Loki remarked, glancing at a roof that didn't respond to him. He was getting a stare from Edith so he sighed, he'd best explain before she went trying to tell others and he had to commit her as well.

"You...are right. I'm not Thomas...well, not in the way that you originally knew him." Loki remarked, considering.

"You're a ghost!" Edith frowned at her own excitement, realizing this wasn't good.

"Something of the sort. I am possessing his body." Loki agreed. "I presume I must have been placed here since you are a medium. One of the few people in the world that would believe me if I told you I wasn't your husband."

"A medium?" Edith was frightened but fascinated. She wasn't going to run away from this, these were answers she'd wanted her entire life.

"To put it basically: You can see things average people don't." Loki replied, frowning at the slight fog in his mind. He wasn't a fan of taking drugs, even if they made the pain slightly less. She was quiet for a long time, Loki presumed she was wondering if she should run for help to put him in the looney bin. Then she surprised him again.

"How long?" It was a simple question.

"Have I been here?" Loki guessed the implication. "I woke in this form the morning Lucille attacked your father. It was none too easy to figure out what was happening either. I don't possess Thomas' memories."

"You...you married me even though you aren't Thomas...why?" Edith felt numb. Was this betrayal? Abuse? What did this even fall under for accounting? It wasn't every day someone learned their husband was possessed by...something else the day they said 'I do'. This all felt like a bad dream.

"I saw no reason to interfere too heavily in this world. I tried to figure out why I was put here...which I presume was to help you. I went along with what you seemed to want, as it was the best way to keep you out of danger." Loki replied. It was a little cool, but he might as well try this honesty thing for now. It was going good for him so far. "When I came out, I learned about the attack but had no idea why it took place until later. Lucille meant to kill you, so I stopped her a few times, then finally she grew to a point where I couldn't reason with her."

"...and Thomas?" Edith didn't want to consider how that may or may not count as murder right now...too many other questions more important than Lucille. "Can he hear me? Is he in there at all?"

"I doubt it. I'm not certain but I've never possessed anyone before. The lack of feeling toward his sister's death leads me to believe it's unlikely." Loki answered honestly. Perhaps telling the truth was easier than he'd first thought, this was turning out to be almost therapeutic.

The slap that knocked his head to the side a moment later convinced him that was not the case at all. He swore he heard the sound echo slightly, and certainly his cheek stung.

"You...you made...we..." Edith couldn't even finish her statement...she was beside herself in frustration and embarrassment.

"You weren't complaining at the time." Loki earned himself another slap for that reply. Honesty was looking like a less desirable route. "Are you quite finished?"

"Yes..." Edith sighed...she could hardly say more. He'd saved her life, multiple times by his accounting. Sure he'd lied...but had he told her the truth earlier she probably wouldn't have believed him...if she hadn't seen his skin so many times the past week. Even then she was half-convinced she was mad herself. Of course he couldn't really tell her...and he was right...it had been...memorable.

"You...who are you? I'd rather not call you Thomas." Edith asked.

"Reasonable, but at least for the moment I'd rather you did. For Midgard's purposes that's who I am. Imagine the issues that could arise if you slip and call me something else in public." Loki reasoned. He didn't know what he could tell her reliably, but it was nice having a person to tell that he was in here. Not just being shut into a different form of solitary as it'd been until now.

"Why are you here? Why are you...inside Thomas? Am I going to get him back?" Edith was full of questions, she wanted to know everything. The idea of losing her husband forever bothered her even if he could have been in a plot to kill her...she didn't want to believe that was true...

"I certainly hope so." Loki's reply was animate. He didn't want the girl believing he desired this weak mortal state. "I do not wish to be in your world anymore than you want me here. However, since you are a seer, perhaps you will help me find a method of escape."

"Such as?" Edith frowned, sure she was happy to know the supernatural was real but helping it out? That was another story entirely. "You said 'something of the sort', if you aren't a ghost what are you?"

"Your people tend to call mine gods...but I lack my usual power at this time." Loki retorted, amused at her shocked expression. Honesty meant he'd be disbelieved possibly as often as when he lied...it was a novel concept however. "I may as well be a ghost without my normal power...though from your descriptions I'd say it's not entirely lacking. I'd attribute this bodies survival to my influence. However, don't fear my wanting to stay...I want to return to my world...thus far this one has been far from pleasant."

Edith laughed, it was all so absurd. A ghost she could believe...but a god? There was only one god, this was leaning closer to heresy all the time. A devil then? Possession wasn't unheard of...was she dealing with a demon pretending to be something more. She would have to read about exorcism...discreetly...she agreed that what little she'd heard about the process rarely left people very well intact.

"You murdered Lucille, and you liked it." Edith remarked. "I saw you wink at her before she went over the edge."

"No more than she meant to do to you, as I already stated." Loki replied. "She was as far from sane as I've seen someone. From what I did learn from her...she meant to marry Thomas to you for your money and then murder you all along. It's why she attacked your father...you'd have his entire estate. Then Thomas would have all the money he required to finish the machine at his family manor."

Edith swallowed, her mouth had gone dry at the story. It had been mentioned in much that way previously but Edith didn't want to believe it. So was Thomas in on it? Were all his kind words and loving whispers just an act? His words had been of adoration and those were before this new...thing...took over his body. Her heart was heavy...and she wanted to know what Thomas had planned...but she couldn't while this thing was here. What choice did she have if she wanted the truth but to agree to help him?

"You...I don't trust you...but for now I guess we're stuck. I want Thomas back, I need to know for myself how my husband felt or what plans he was involved with." Edith stated seriously. "You want me to help you get out of that body. All right, how do I do that? You seem to know more about what I see than I do."

"I would think magic needs to be involved. It is expensive to find appropriate materials on your world. We'll need an income, a steady one. I can fix Thomas' silly machine...but we have to get back and have a few parts made. I imagine it will go fairly swiftly without Lucille there to try and put knives in us all." Loki replied, a bit appreciative of Edith's acceptance. It was nice to speak freely to someone, particularly someone smart enough to know not to trust him. "We'll need to keep a premise of slight Amnesia."

"Why?" She frowned at telling lies. She knew they couldn't really tell the entire truth but she wasn't comfortable.

"I don't have Thomas' memories. I only have what I've pieced together after I woke and the somewhat unreliable tales of the drowned sister. I won't be familiar with his homeland. It's easier to explain if I have a little Amnesia." Loki reasoned. "I'll be glad to return this body to Thomas, but are you not concerned? This Thomas Sharpe appears to be quite the monster."

"You are one to talk...you enjoyed murdering Lucille." Edith stated, it wasn't even a question, she knew. "Thomas isn't like that. He's sweet, there's something innocent about him. He's a dreamer, not a murderer."

"Oh? I guess we'll both get to see what secrets his home hides then." Loki retorted, amused at her blind devotion. "You should sleep here, you look horrible. Don't concern yourself. I won't try anything you'd rather I didn't. I doubt I could if I desired to with this wound."

 _"God help me."_ Edith thought. Frowning at the irony of her own initial reaction...

 **End Chapter**

Not sure how I feel about this one. I rewrote the chapter twice...I figure Lucille is pretty brave and would just ask. She still has her father back home to go back too so she has no reason to be timid. We have some allies. :)

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks for all the reviews. As there are multiple guest's reviewing I'll just state that I appreciate your reviews. I agree with most of the sentiments about the film. As for abbreviations...as I stated previously, I write this for fun. I'll try to even out some of the usage since it was requested but I'm not going to stress over it. I did purposefully avoid them a few times but I wouldn't be surprised if some still slipped in there (outside of dialogue), habit and all.

 _thephoenixandthedragon4ever_ – That is generally where things are heading. I also don't get what Edith saw in Thomas lol...he always came off as such a coward for me. (a beautiful one cause: tom hiddleston) but not a personality I find attractive.

 _Fan-de-carliste-cullen_ – More drama is to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:** _**Words**_

" _Words are, of course, the most powerful drug used by mankind."_

 _ **-Rudyard Kipling**_

The past week they'd spent getting to England and as discreetly as possible figuring out the routes they needed to get to the Sharpe manor, otherwise known as Allerdale Hall. Given he had to feign a lot of ignorance or manage to suffer through people that seemed to know this body he was quite happy to have the moment of somewhat respite. The bouncing wasn't exactly enjoyable, but it could be worse.

"Where are you from?" Edith had promised to keep her questions to a minimum until they'd reached the manor. Now that they were well on the way to the destination in a bumpy carriage ride Loki supposed she'd decided it was as good a time as any to get back to her curiosity. She'd earned the right for some answers. Though he wasn't sure what his mother would even want him to discuss.

"I'm from another world." Loki replied. "You wouldn't be able to even see my planet from Midgard even if you had the strongest telescopes there were. Only certain magics or specific objects allow visions of worlds so distant."

There was Heimdall as well, a seer in his own right, but Loki wasn't overtly fond of the grim gatekeeper so he left the example from his explanation. She was staring at him, as she had come to do once in a while when he'd stated something odd for this time. He smiled slowly at her silence. "Well, you did ask."

"You mean there are other worlds out in the stars?" Edith asked. She'd read some of the recent studies on the stars, and knew there were other planets. "Do you mean another planet like Venus, or Jupiter?"

"Not exactly." Loki replied. "Asgard is a realm fairly unique from what I've seen of the universe. Midgard has it's place in the scheme of the world but humans are a prideful race – thinking themselves alone in existence."

"Well, not really...people have believed in other things like god and angels...and spirits, for a long time." Edith felt the need to argue for her own races benefit. "If you're not like us...what do you usually look like?"

"We look a lot like humans, many races do. However, Asgardian's are stronger and have much longer lives." Loki explained. It didn't hurt to explain such basics as far as he was concerned. Even if she ever told someone, and her promises to not had been strong, no one would believe her.

"What do you mean? Do you have an example?" Edith was curious. "You mentioned magic before...do your people all have it?"

"Well, no. Magic is frowned upon and physical capability is what is most desirable on Asgard. They did inspire the vikings in the few times they visited earth after all." Loki stated, a little bored but knowing this was likely going to be a long conversation – they still had a while in this dusty carriage.

"I...see...but why can't you do magic now?" Edith asked.

"Human's aren't particularly skilled with magic to begin with...and this body has no prior experience. What I know how to do, and what it is capable of are very different things. I have been trying to train it when possible...but I haven't gotten more than some basic spells to work successfully." Loki answered, amused when her brows raised.

"Your serious? Show me something." Edith demanded. She wasn't certain if he was simply trying to trick her or this was some lie. She wanted to see what he could do.

"If you insist my lady." Loki replied, holding a hand out to her, a rose slowly materialized within it out of golden light. The stem, the thorns, leaves, eventually blooming into a brilliant blue flower. Edith's mouth dropped in shock at the image in front of her. Edith stared at the image,blinking several times as if it might wipe it away, eventually blushing slightly and reaching for it. Jumping back slightly when he hand went through the stem and the image shattered into light that faded swiftly away to leave nothing.

"It's not real." She remarked...

"Well, illusions done well look real enough." Loki commented, holding a hand to his brow a moment...even something that tiny left his mind pounding with pressure. Humans were such weak creatures...

"I was convinced." Edith admitted. She glanced out her window, suddenly quiet after the show of power. If she was just mad, then this was the most glorious hallucination her mind had yet concocted. She was still nervous some days that none of this was real...that all these strange things had never happened to her. Perhaps she was really somewhere in a Boston hospital in a coma...then again there were aspects that made it feel more real...

"Can you actually create anything?" Edith asked. She wanted to find some further connection to Thomas...some reason her husband had been the target of this alien influence. If all the man crafted was illusions how much was he lying to her still? Her Thomas was a builder...a dreamer perhaps, but he was someone that wanted to create.

"There are more real effects that are possible...but not yet for this form. Even a tiny effect is currently difficult. After a while I'll build a constitution toward the art." Loki explained, though he was curious at her silence. She accepted all of this with a readiness that he would not expect from any human he was still paranoid. Seer's were rare even in their time, the most powerful of them was Heimdall of course...his abilities outreached any other ever known. Of course, he was born Asgardian...something that gave him a considerable advantage over other races.

"What about me...what I am. Can I learn more?" Edith had wanted to ask for a while...waiting to work it into the conversation had been difficult.

"Of course, anyone can learn to better master what they have if they take the time and put in the work." Loki answered. "No skills, even mystical ones, are perfected without training. I am not a seer, but I know enough of magic that I could possibly teach you a few things."

"Really?" Edith was nervous and hopeful at the same time...her heart skipped a beat at the prospect. Wasn't magic witchcraft? That was evil...well...it was hardly the time of the trials...and tools weren't inherently good or evil...it was what one used them for.

"Are you frightened?" Loki smirked in a dark way that made her heart skip again...she fluttered her eyes a moment and shook her head, dismissing that idea.

"No. I want to learn. If it's part of who I am, then I want to embrace it." Edith replied, glancing out the window at the almost featureless landscape of farms and hills of the single road they were taking. She wasn't a girl that backed down easily from a challenge...she was frightened and she wanted to speak with her father or Alan...she had few other friends. Then again...what would she even tell them that wouldn't get her and this creature both locked away?

"It's not mutually exclusive to want something and not to fear it." Loki remarked, smirking at her when she glanced at him. "I'm not solely without perception. All the protests in the world don't actually take fear away. Besides, fear is good, it should keep you from going too far too fast and getting yourself hurt."

"Is that easy? To get hurt?" Edith figured it was good to know.

"It can be, but you have a fairly exceptional teacher." Loki commented, grinning at the way she rolled her eyes. "You think so poorly of me."

"I think you think too highly of yourself." Edith returned without skipping a beat. She could keep up at times with quips, which only amused him.

"I think realistically of myself...I'd say there is much I could teach you." Loki remarked, his voice dropping as he slid closer to her on the bench of the carriage, taking one of her hands.

"Uh..." Her wittiness vanished as quickly as the blush appeared on her cheeks. "No, no I don't think so. What are you doing?"

"Are we not newly weds? Should we not keep up appearances?" He asked, and when she glanced ahead she noticed they were approaching another carriage moving the opposite direction on the road.

"That's hardly needed...it's inappropriate." She hissed at him under the breath, glad the driver at least seemed oblivious to their conversation. She looked quite disturbed that he had yet to give up her hand, but unwilling to be openly seen arguing.

"I don't think so...we've certainly done more than hold hands." Loki remarked, leaning closer to her face and watching her brow furrow in her uncertainty of how to respond. As the carriage got nearer he closed the distance, capturing her lips with his own. She gasped slightly before he caught her but that just made it more amusing that she didn't stop him. She was frozen until he parted her lips with his tongue, then he pulled back, staring at her in surprise. His tongue hurt...she'd bit him...the vixen...

"Baronet Sharpe." Someone in the passing carriage greeted politely. It was a older gentleman, pulling a load of boxes, now empty. He must have been dropping something off at the manor. "Afternoon."

The man tipped his hat, apparently amused at that interaction instead of annoyed. He continued along after they passed each other but Loki had just enough mind to offer a nod. He was afraid speaking would give away he was bleeding slightly.

"Did you have to bite me?" He asked Edith with a frown once the need for the charade passed, slipping back to his side of the carriage. Feeling the slight cut on his tongue with the roof of his mouth...

"Don't stick your tongue where it doesn't belong." Edith replied, still flush from the unexpected kiss. She was not going to admit how much it had gotten her weak in the knees. It wasn't until he'd touched her lips that she remembered she should stop him. For as much as he looked, smelled, and tasted of Thomas...he wasn't Thomas. Not right now...it was unfaithful to do anything more with him...wasn't it?

"Unless you ask me to my lady." Loki remarked, amused at the glare she sent him. "You protest greatly at the thought of physical contact for someone that is so adept at it."

Edith stared, blinking in shock at the far from expected and extremely forward remark. Certainly they had exchanged...pleasantries, but she also wasn't sure what to consider it now. She hadn't realized yet that it wasn't her husband after all...

"That is...not an acceptable topic of conversation." Edith replied after several long silent seconds. "We shouldn't speak of it further."

"You'll find I rarely dwell long in the realm of acceptable." Loki answered, though he was still feeling the small gashes her teeth had left in his tongue...he wasn't ready for a repeat performance of that experience quite yet. He needed to master more of his powers in case she got so aggressive with her little fangs again.

"Here we are masters." The coach was drawing to a stop. They'd gotten distracted with their interaction so much that they hadn't realized the time that had passed. The once impressive, and now semi-dilapidated mansion loomed over them, it's shadow covering them in darkness as the driver pulled before the front door. Loki stared at the building with a slight frown – this was not what he was expecting...

 **End Chapter**

Sorry for the long delay, life's been rough. My kid in the NICU got a bit sick recently so we've been spending most free time there. He is having a good day today so I actually felt like writing – which is good. Hopefully we'll be able to bring him home in January. Anyway, here is some more with Edith and Loki – I like that Edith stands up to him more than most would and is able to get away with it.

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks so much for the support. I appreciate it. The kind words from everyone who remarked really helped lift my spirits while things have been rough.

 _Sparky She-Demon_ – I'm not sure how I feel about his 'turn around' since his solution was to keep both women. (his sister and Edith)

 _Literature Fool_ – Well yes, Loki has the habit of manipulating everyone, if for no more gain than personal fun.

 _Myra_ – Yes I meant Edith.

 _Thephoenixanddragaon_ – I have some plans for the pair yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:** _**Aged**_

" _The memory of the aged becomes clearer and clearer with time. It has no pity."_

 _ **-Andrea Camilleri**_

…

"Are you serious?"

Edith sent him a disagreeable expression of her own as they moved toward the shoddy mansion, but he quieted – as he'd learned that particular slant of her brows meant she wanted him to be silent.

Loki was certain he wouldn't be able to say anything kind so he listened to her silent suggestion.

The driver, while clearly of questionable mental capability, did not appear to be playing some joke on them.. His lips pursed in obvious displeasure of the hovel...it was even worse on the inside...there wasn't even a full roof at the top. What sort of would-be engineer wouldn't even fix his own home? This man was hopeless...certainly he was better off for Loki's possession of the frail human body.

"Thank you very much for the help." Edith stated when the man finished carrying in their bags and she offered him a tip before he headed away.

"Are you sure you want him to leave?" Loki asked, amused at the way she repeated her exasperated expression. "This place is haunted."

"That's not funny." Edith frowned at him. Regretting having told him about her abilities...if she'd of known he'd make fun on her when they arrived she wouldn't have.

"I'm not joking...I can feel something mystical here...something that lingers..." Loki remarked, bending down near the center where light came down from the hole. Edith sighed lightly, annoyed at herself for the fleeting thought of it giving him a heroic image. He was just some thing inside her Thomas...

"...more than one something..." he murmured, watching the floor as if he could see through it. Edith frowned at his abstract comments.

"That's hardly helpful." She remarked. "Don't try to scare me. You said you could help Thomas finish his machine. We'll be doing that. In the meanwhile, we should explore a little and find appropriate places to sleep."

"I'm not certain I'd designate any of this space as appropriate for living." Loki retorted, his nose crinkling in distaste at the idea of having to stay here. Clay came up through the floorboards as he walked back toward Edith and the steps that would take them deeper into this cursed place. "You'd likely both be better off selling it and burning the house to the ground."

"I will not burn his home when he's not here." Edith refused. "Come on...there seem to be bedrooms this way."

"Lead on my lady." Loki replied. He was still distracted. There was mystical energy in the air, it was the sort he'd only seen on rare occasion. Even for someone as old as he, ghosts weren't an overly common experience. It took not just spirits that were somehow wronged as the human legends seem to tell...but a place where whatever wall separated them and the living grew thin. This mansion appeared to be one such place. He couldn't know how many spirits lingered here, or what they might be capable of.

"Oh...this is a nice room..." Edith remarked, sounding as surprised as Loki had to admit he felt. It was rather nice. There was some dust, but as no one had been here in months that wasn't surprising. Other than that things were meticulously organized...lots of needles and thread's, books, linens. Most of them Darker reds.

Edith started to step inside, frowning when her chest bounced from Thomas' outstretched arm. She opened her mouth to protest but his other hand settled over it. He wasn't even looking at her, he'd just expected her to start speaking and interrupted. If his face wasn't so serious she would have bit him...and the temptation was certainly there...

"There's something here...it lingers...you can't see anything?" Loki asked. This would be easy enough if he had full access to his powers...but in this body his abilities were limited. He was growing stronger but he couldn't pick out what exactly had set off his apprehensions...just that it was something.

"No...why should I see something?" Edith asked, she was tempted to ask him if this was all to just tease her but his face was still scanning the room – searching for something he seemed to be able to feel but not see. She followed his gaze, suddenly taking the warning more seriously. She'd seen ghosts before after all...and this man claimed to be a god. Perhaps he had senses she didn't even if he was possessing her Thomas.

" _He's mine..."_

Edith curled her fingers around his still outstretched arm. She would have leapt straight into the room if his strength wasn't so much greater than hers. She spun around faster than she ever had before. She could still feel the warmth of breath just below her ear, the slight perfume she couldn't place...the possessive tone in the breezed words. There was nothing behind her in the hallway...

"Stop, stop it. Edith!" Her name called out made her calm down enough to realize she'd been trying to run right into the room...part of the floorboards were creaking beneath her and cracked a moment before Loki lifted her away from them...if he hadn't been here she'd of fallen through. She stared at him...wishing it was her Thomas and not this other creature...

"What did you see?" He asked her, bringing her more back to the present. She took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves, then a second.

"I didn't see anything...I heard a whisper. I heard someone say 'he's mine'." Edith answered. "Do you think..."

She didn't want to say it aloud...the concept that Lucille could be haunting them from beyond the grave was both absurd and terrifying. What could they possible do if that was true? Was it even Lucille? Why would someone want to frighten her into a trap if it wasn't?

"Hatred then..." Loki commented, pulling her a few steps up the hall and away from the room with the dangerous floorboards. He didn't want to see how this body would take such a drop. Instead he was considering. Hate was a strong motivator...he knew that well enough after his own experiences...so if it was the sister he was regretting killing her as opposed to just leaving her comatose. Too late now...little he could do to change it.

"For me." Edith replied to his earlier comment. "You were right...we shouldn't stay here."

"Do you know where they may keep a carriage? Or horses? Our ride has abandoned us." Loki pointed out. He wasn't going to argue. He didn't want to remain in a place with dark spirits anymore than she did. If it could summon Lucille to haunt Edith..who knew what other spirits might come to haunt him if he stayed too long...

"Well, I saw a stable area...we can go look." Edith stated, now on board with not being here. The drafty halls and holed ceiling she could have handled...an undead and angry Lucille? That was another story all together. If even the normally nonplussed creature in Thomas was nervous, she knew it was only logical to take every precaution. She wouldn't give up getting the house back, but she'd definitely like to only be here during the day...

Loki followed Edith's lead, frowning at the various impressions he could feel from the building...but it was all muted. He may as well have been trying to make out details while trapped in murky water...it was difficult to see what lurked in the seaweed...

They descended back to the first level and walked through a dining area and kitchen before finding their way out to a stable. While it was fortunate to have a carriage, threadbare would be a generous description. However, they wouldn't be able to test it without a horse.

"Damn..." Loki muttered, frustrated at the weak form he possessed...with his powers he could take them away from here much easier...

"We'll have to at least stay the night." Edith said in resignation. "We can walk back tomorrow during the daylight."

"Yes, you're correct." Loki answered her honestly. "We'll need to stay in the same room, and don't give me that look. If there is a particular vengeful spirit we won't want to be alone."

"You...you're right." Edith hated to admit it...but she doubted she'd be able to rest at all if she was alone – assuming she had any chance even with her strange guardian with her.

"We should find what information we can while we're here...we are stuck after all. Do you know where the supplies would be for a fire. I can build one if we have a place and the needs." Loki offered. She looked cold, and this place had the sort of chill that crept into ones bones. The cold didn't bother him, but he knew a supernatural chill would be harder to cleanse than a normal one. "It would be wise if we found something to make for food as well."

"All right...let's go back then." Edith sighed and lead the way back to the kitchen. Between the pair of them they found supplies to start a fire in the large hearth. Thomas/Loki got to work on the building of a fire while she scoured through shelves for food and tea. She prepared the pots and kettles as they would need them...adding some vegetables.

Lucky for her she used to sneak away and learn how to cook from the help. She'd always been told her mother loved to cook and bake and despite being a lady of enough means to never need to make her own meals she wanted to learn. If she had done as her father liked and instead focused on social events she certainly would be much less comfortable this evening – her stomach was already growling.

"There..." Loki had gotten a fire built rather quickly. At least he could do that much. She started the water boiling and began to put tea into glasses. He came over to sniff at the bag and then shook his head.

"No tea." He remarked. It was supple but he didn't trust the stuff...there was an acrid scent that most wouldn't be able to pick out...

"Tea is a staple here. We are in England. Besides, it'll warm us." Edith replied...wondering why he was having a sudden refusal.

"There's something wrong with it...something that was blended in." Loki answered. "Was this the only tea?"

"No, there were some other brands and mixes." Edith answered. "Do you want one of those?"

"I'm not sure...I think we should stick with vegetables and water for now..." Loki answered...it wasn't as if he hadn't used poison himself in the past. If this vengeful spirit was Lucille he knew that was a part of their usual path...

"All right." Edith didn't have it in her to argue. She couldn't know what was intended by the ghost but she was willing to trust Loki with this. It would be a bit bland, but better than not eating at all. "Well, once we eat, then what?"

"We should find what we can around the house...try to figure out what is causing the strange energy here. We might be able to stop it." Loki answered her, amused at his sort of playing the hero. He had to admit that this place was different than most. He certainly didn't want to allow any vengeful dead into the world. Lucille would be the least of their problems...

"All right." Edith agreed.

They ate in silence and then wandered the house for a while, making notes of the first floor and the layout before moving to the second. They decided to wait on the lower floors until they had more daylight. When the sun started to wain they found a bedroom to retire to. Loki crafted a fire to keep them warm and they changed. They had yet to bathe but as they were hoping to return tomorrow they decided not to try in this dilapidated manor. Instead they simply changed clothes and got into the bed, one on each side.

Edith frowned at the idea of sharing a bed with him again, she'd avoided it once she discovered that the body of Thomas wasn't actually Thomas. She wasn't one to be unfaithful. That didn't mean she didn't still miss him, or enjoy the view of his chest behind an unbuttoned shirt. Still, she set pillows between them and did her best to rest. He didn't seem to share her worries, and his breath grew even before much time had passed. He must have been as exhausted as she felt. If it wasn't for her busy and fearful mind she'd likely be asleep as well.

However, she could still remember the feel of breath, the slight perfume in the air. The loathing inherit in the whisper in her ear that afternoon. The goading that tried to send her into a trap...this place housed ghosts that wanted to end her. That were jealous of her. She hoped her placing pillows between them would be enough to at least temporary placate Lucille's spirit. So far, so good...but that didn't make it easier to sleep with the memories so clear in her mind.

Edith glanced at every creak of the house, each whine of the air through the ancient walls. She expected to see a ghost at any moment. What she didn't predict was the sudden cry of pain and terror from the man beside her.

 **End Chapter**

Whew. Still enjoy a Edith/Loki dynamic. She's very stubborn and he's...well unimpressed by most things XD. I shall return to this when I can. I hoped to get up a chapter by Thanksgiving but I figure the next day isn't too bad. Hope everyone had a great dinner and a safe weekend!

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thank you for all the kind words. I appreciate it. Still struggling a bit with my son but this (fiction) is a good escape when I get the time.

 _Fan-de-carlisle-cullen_ – Well, Loki would just say it wasn't his body. Lol.

 _Jess_ – Yeah, Edith being so feisty is one of the reasons I really liked her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:** **Nightmare**

" _Vision is the art of seeing what is invisible to others."_

 **-Jonathan Swift**

 _Tendrils of crimson curled along his skin, their rough surface sending jolts of pain deep into his nerves. When he opened his mouth to scream they flowed inside, smothering his cries and pulling him deeper into the drowning pain. All around him there was red, it filled his vision as much as it did his veins and his body screamed in protest where his own lungs could not. In a moment he'd snapped one of his bindings. Loki surfaced from the thick mist, arms and legs still tightly bound despite his struggle. His free hand searched for any surface to give him leverage against the mist, to pull himself out of the despairing pit. All he'd managed was a breath before more of the ribbons flew from the mist to pull him again beneath the surface._

 _"...there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you..."_

 _The whisper, like the pain, was familiar enough...but the scene shifted then, a skull rose next to him in the mist, floating next to him with it's black hair creating an obsidian halo around it. The female voice was different than the other, darker somehow..._

 _"You think you know pain? I will make you long for something as sweet as pain."_

 _Her lips moved forward, forcing him into a kiss before the skull melted to the same red tendrils that held him down, flowing into his lips. He coughed as much as he screamed. Just before the image broke into consciousness he swore he saw other forms in the mist..._

"Loki, are you okay?" Edith asked, jumping up from her place nearby when he coughed blood unto his bedclothes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine...I'm fine." He insisted, clearing his throat and cursing this mortal form as the images began to withdraw from his mind...even Thanos would have difficulty finding him here. At the moment Thanos wasn't what was worrying to him...

"You're bleeding." Edith replied in a tone that told him how little she thought of his protests. "What happened?"

She was more frightened now than she would have been if she had a nightmare of her own. Certainly such things could be scary but what could possibly bring a creature that calls itself a god to such screams...

"I bit my tongue...I wasn't expecting her to act so quickly...she's certainly here...somehow." Loki remarked, glancing at the creaky manor and frowning. "Nor is she alone...I'm unsure what other spirits are here but they are..."

"What are we to do...sleeping obviously doesn't seem to be going well." Edith remarked...she'd not gotten any herself yet. She certainly didn't like the idea that Lucile's ghost was the one haunting them. "What can we even do to them?"

"I am no necromancer..." Loki answered, though his tone was thoughtful and she waited for him to finish the remark. "But...we did pass a library. We can go attempt to study anything it might have on the topic of spirits."

"I'm up for it." Edith didn't even lay down again, just picked up a robe and slipped it on. It wasn't long before the pair was settled in the library, Edith turning on every possible light and candle while Loki perused the books as best he could.

"Some of them are missing." He remarked...tapping on one of the shelves. "There are many of the books organized by topic...even a section for fiction and the supernatural but mention of ghosts is not present."

"Do you think they knew?" Edith asked, worried that Loki had been correct about Thomas' guilt in the dark plots that seemed to surround this place. "They knew that they were haunted here?"

"It's more recent than the last time someone living was here." Loki remarked. "I doubt they knew of spirits, it's more likely Lucille's spirit somehow altered their placement. Such things aren't uncommon with souls of strong emotion or willpower."

"But why would she target you?" Edith frowned. "She loves Thomas."

"Well, other than she may know that I'm not Thomas." Loki replied with a vague motion as he continued to look over the books. "I imagine she wants Thomas to suffer. In her eyes Thomas betrayed her to be with you. She wants to steal you from him."

"Great..." Edith muttered. "Couldn't you have just left her drugged on the boat?"

"People build a tolerance to such drugs after a while." Loki explained. "It was the easiest method by which to keep your security. I hadn't planned on being haunted by the creature. This library is worthless as is. I don't know enough of this place to guess where she could have moved the texts...what about the church? In the morning we could walk to the local city and explain we want the home blessed?"

"I guess we could..." Edith answered with a frown. "Will that work? Does that sort of thing really work?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." Loki smirked at her irritated expression. "Is it not worth the attempt? It will give us the chance and a good excuse to buy any copies of such books for ourselves."

"Fine. Fine...anything to escape these walls for a time." Edith agreed. "What will we say to the priest?"

The following day...

"Thank you for the help Father, my wife has been beside herself with worry since our return." Loki was thanking the priest after his rather convincing tale of Edith's concerns. She was offering him a deadpan stare when he turned back to allow the small procession of churchmen to head out to Allerdale Hall.

"For someone blaming me, you were the one screaming with nightmares last night, as I recall." Edith whispered, offering her first smile at the dirty glance he gave her. She knew men were supposed to look the strong strapping lads but he had lain it on a bit thick for her taste. It was only because she knew it wasn't actually Thomas that she let the charade go on at all. The church was less likely to go at their behest if it was the man screaming for help – just a sad aspect of the world she was in. "Are you always so sexist?"

"If I were to be completely honest with you, it would only make you uncomfortable." Loki answered, then shrugged. "I don't particularly care one way or another Edith, nor is it something I intend to argue over. I know you aren't some witless shrieking female, as do you. What does it matter what others consider you? Let us head to the bookshop. I doubt they'll have much but we can try."

He walked that way without glancing at her, his mind clearly on other things but Edith was left to quietly chew over his carelessness of personal appearance. He spared only what thoughts he must toward what others thought of him. At first she'd considered him shameless, but that was a judgmental way of being jealous of his impervious self-confidence. Edith could be that way, she certainly had always endeavored to...but secretly she still feared how some might judge her actions...her father would be beside himself right now if he knew what was happening here...

"Are you concerned?" He asked.

"Yes." Edith answered, pushing her mind from the idea of her father. "What if the members of the church are injured? I can't imagine Lucile will be any kinder to them than she was to us."

"Spirits only have limited control on our world." Loki replied honestly. "It is not much risk, and they go with more forewarning and less hatred from the residents than we did. If we survived the night, I expect they'll survive the day. Goodness, does this place have no organization?"

He was frowning at the room full of shelves and boxes with no noticeable form of arrangement...this would take all day to properly consider...

"This is just the first place...I should head on to the market. The stalls won't stay out the entire day." Edith remarked, just as unwilling to search here. "I'll let you do it so my weak female sensibilities have a chance for some fresh air."

Loki pursed his lips at her swift retreat, the brat had beaten him to walking out and leaving her. It would be admirably clever if he wasn't the one stuck. He had to admit he was growing a fondness for this particular mortal...he supposed it was the least he could do was look after her since he'd created the supernatural aspect of this mess. Lifting a box from the many in the shop while the shopkeeper woke to notice he was inside he only offered a nod and began to search.

Edith meanwhile smirked to herself at successfully ditching the young man that often played her escort these days. The strange creature that wasn't her husband, but was at the same time...she hoped that this plan of his with the priests would work...but she couldn't know if it would. She doubted it, the church had it's place but she had even seen a ghost inside a church before...if they were repelled by blessed ground then how could she have seen the glimpse of her mother at the funeral?

She was lost in thought at their current plight when she rounded a corner and knocked a stack of cloth from a woman's arms. Silk fluttered around them, Edith caught what she could but several of the lovely scarves ended up in the mud. She shook her head at the situation.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry ma'am...I'll pay you for them." Edith said immediately, helping the older woman keep her balance. "Are you all right?"

"Just startled." The woman answered, offering a slight smile. "Aren't you a kind child, offering to pay. Silk is expensive."

"Yes, but I insist." Edith replied, pulling her purse from her side. "How many pounds will I owe you?"

"Only a few were soiled, I should be able to clean them dear. You don't need to trouble yourself." The woman had darker skin, filled with wrinkles from age, coarse compared to the silk she wore. She had deep blue eyes that looked even older than the obvious years on her face. "You are a lady in fine clothes, why are you in this area of town? Alone no less. Are you trying to get attacked by unsavory sorts?"

"No, no of course not." Edith insisted. "My escort I left behind, he was boring me."

It was the nicest lie she could come up with on short notice...

"We're looking for books on spirits." Edith explained.

"Oh, that's a dark topic for such a bright young woman." The older woman stated, gathering the clean silks to set them on part of her stall and putting the soiled ones in a bag...probably to try and clean them later...

"It's...well we think our manor might be haunted." Edith replied.

"Oh?" The woman asked curiously. "That is a strange thing to think."

"Yeah...but I think it is." She repeated, glancing over the lovely things gathered at the stall. She looked back to the old woman after a moment of recognition. "Are you a gypsy?"

"You could call me a wanderer yes." The woman replied with a friendly smile. "It's why I keep a stall here. The higher class area doesn't normally deal with us."

"Nonsense, you are no different than us." Edith scoffed at the idea immediately. "Money doesn't make someone better, it rarely makes them richer – not really. I really insist that you let me buy the soiled scarves so you don't lose anything because I wasn't paying attention."

"I appreciate that my lady. Are you looking for gypsy answers to spirits then?" The woman asked, a spark in her eye that seemed to show she knew more than she was letting on. "If you'd like I could add a bit of a spell to protect you from foreign spirits."

Edith glanced up and down the alley – witchcraft was something no one wanted to be caught dealing with...out of safety if nothing else. Thankfully no one was nearby, she nodded as she bit her lip. She didn't want to be caught dealing with such darkness, but now that it had targeted her what choice did she have? What could it hurt to try?

"Wonderful...let's see, for you dear...what's a good gem..." The woman looked at her carefully before reaching up to one of the pendants on her cart – a silver quarter moon set with a teal and white colored stone. "Amazonite, it helps dispel negative energy near you and encourages feelings of calm."

"It's beautiful." Edith answered...she'd always enjoyed the night sky and the moon...the color was pretty...the pattern of the white and green was almost like a firework trapped within the stone. "How much do I owe you?"

"As you insist, do you have a few shillings?" The gypsy elder asked.

"I must pay more than that...I have a pound note. Here." Edith offered the note with her best insistent expression. Breaking into a smile when the woman took it. "Pleasure, thank you so much."

She doubted the trinket would help her but it was lovely, and it did help her mood to have such an exchange...even if it was more money than they could afford.

"There's a book stall around the next left. It might have some books on ghosts. Don't buy from the tall Englishman, his books aren't usually real copies anyway." The old woman stated, then moved to help someone that had just turned the same corner.

"Thank you..." Edith repeated, touching the new pendant around her neck before leaving the woman to her work and heading down around the corner. She might not get as much backlash for spending the money here if she could find something useful for Loki. She didn't notice the slight glimmer to the necklace as she moved, it faded before anyone else in the alley had seen it either.

 **End Chapter**

I know it's been a while. My son's been moved to a bridge hospital. So he's out of the NICU and stable but still in need of a lot of care that we don't have the time for (we're trying to get some nursing arranged but its slow). The move has really helped my mood though. Despite being pretty busy still with college I really wanted to get up a chapter. I has plans XD.

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks to everybody, you really help keep me going! I love getting reviews, even small ones : )

 _RavenStag_ – Thanks so much for all the kind reviews. I am glad you've enjoyed my story so much so far. I hope you continue to.

 _Xitlali_ – I'm starting to ship them...then I'm still a Jane Loki shipper...but Edith and Loki is pretty all right too XD.

 _Akoto3725_ – I am not sure if I'm still the only person writing such a crossover. I sort of expected there would be a lot of them. I appreciate that you're a fan and hope you stay so.

 _Sparky_ – Yes, there will be more between them. I'm working up to another 'interlude' between them as we go along. It'll be sooner than it seems! They are spending the night in town after all XD.

 _MyraValhallah_ – The house itself is one of the thin places in the world that allows spirits through – Loki described this shortly in Chapter 10 (I think it was 10.). I always sort of figure supernatural rules are semi-mutable as long as you keep them the same in any given piece of fiction.

 _Thephoenix_ – She is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:** _**Duality**_

" _The person attempting to travel two roads at once will get nowhere."_

 _ **-Xun Zi**_

"I found a few texts." Edith announced as she re-entered the bookshop where she'd left her 'husband' earlier that afternoon. At first she wasn't sure it was the right building, if she hadn't seen him seated in a chair for people to puruse merchandise she would have thought it impossible for it to be the same place. Much of the room was organized and there were makeshift signs stating what sort of books there were.

It was getting close to sundown and she was uncomfortable being alone after dark. As much as she thought of her mind being as sharp as any man's, she also recognized that she wasn't as strong as many of the 'unsavory' sorts that the older gypsy woman had warned her of. If she wasn't so aware of that issue she probably would have turned around and left again...whatever had happened probably wasn't good.

"Good, good." Loki remarked offhandedly, the way he muttered when he wasn't actually listening and off in his own world. The room was much as it had been that morning but he had a small pile next to him as well so he must have done all right. His eyes were intently scanning through lines of text as he sat in the only open chair looking through it.

"Is this your husband? He's been here all day. Please buy something before we close...but we need to close." The short middle-aged man was heavy for his size and looked as though he was ready to beg her to get rid of the 'good Baronet'. She smiled and nodded and he let out an audible sigh of relief and waddled slowly toward his register.

"Thomas dear..." Edith stated as she moved closer but he still wasn't looking at her. "...we should be going."

Once she got close enough she leaned down to hiss in his ear. "Loki, what did you do to this poor man?"

"What? I told him he needed to organize the place and helped with some suggestions." Loki answered, glancing outside at the light and picking himself out of his seat before sweeping up the books he wanted, leaving two others on the table. "I may have inferred I would have him removed from the lands nearby with my status if he didn't comply."

"You are a horrible person." Edith hissed. "I apologize for my husband sir. I will not let him kick you out of your business."

Lines vanished from the poor tormented man's face, then reappeared when Loki stepped up to put the books on the counter.

"Right right..." He went straight to adding them up.

"Oh calm down Edith...the man's business will be better for it." Loki replied. It wasn't a lie, having something so organized probably would help him...but he looked ready to fall over. It was lucky he hadn't had a heart attack with all the running Loki likely forced him into. Edith continued to frown at Loki as they paid and headed outside with their books.

"You shouldn't do that. A baronet doesn't have that sort of power." Edith commented. "Besides, we don't really need to get the masses here against us. We should head to the inn...it's getting late and we can get something to eat."

Loki didn't argue, following along as he considered his poor options. The main book he was interested in he had already read a fair amount of waiting for Edith. He recognized several of the themes. The place being of importance, it recognized the concept of mystical places of power which most of the others didn't. It also had recognized the idea of a strong spirit being more important than the death itself. He had a few suggestions to go with but he didn't really know what would be important to the mad ghost. He remembered something of the sort from a book he'd read decades ago on Asgard. Destroying items of importance to a spirit lessens their connection to the world even through a place of power. He was fretting over the subject all the way back to the hotel and to their room. It was more simple than he would like but it was what they could afford until they knew how much it would cost him to repair this machine.

"You are distracted." Edith pointed out. She was learning his mannerisms better than he would like but he nodded in agreement to her observation nonetheless. "The attendant asked if we wanted food. I just told them to bring soup and bread."

"Add wine." Loki remarked. "It's going to be a long night."

"I'm not sure we should afford it." Edith frowned at the idea. So far she'd escaped him asking about her own spending but she hoped to continue to do so.

"It'll be fine...I should be able to work up some form of defense against Lucille." Loki answered, "I agreed to suffer the quarters, I doubt I'll do so well unless I have alcohol to aid my ignoring it."

"That's not really suffering it." Edith argued.

"It is." Loki replied, seating himself as he opened back up the book to turn to the page where he'd left off. "Start gathering your own notes as well."

"..." Edith was quiet, she knew he was focused for a reason. This was his world after all, not hers. At least he was asking for her help as opposed to telling her she should fetch or carry things and be un-involved. Of course, he could do so with a bit more kindness, but he wasn't her Thomas...who would have been sweet in his attention to her...

She ordered what he asked from the attendants and got to work as best she could...but her first book was more dry than expected...so instead she found herself staring at Thomas.

Edith sighed at the memory of her first meeting, when her Thomas spoke so well of her writing...then the other times together...the dance, the chats in the park, the enjoying of each others company. Then her father was attacked...by Lucille. It all changed and she was left with this...whatever it was.

Still, Loki could be charming when he desired it...he certainly had more faces than anyone she'd ever known. It made her wonder how much she actually knew of him...was her husband possessed by a god, or a demon? She was still hesitant as to which Loki might be.

"You are staring." Loki pointed out, despite never having looked up. His dark bangs in his eyes but seeming not to bother him as he read. Edith felt the slight flush in her cheeks and was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. She left it at that, glad for the need not to make an excuse for her lingering stares. Instead she tipped the waiter and helped bring in the wine, ice bucket, and glasses inside setting them on the desk next to a tray of cheese and fruit she'd ordered as well. "Take a break, dinner won't be ready for an hour, we can have an appetizer."

"I thought we shouldn't spend more money." Loki remarked still staring at his book.

"A bit late for that argument. Come here before I throw it at you." Edith remarked, frowning when he didn't reply, just turned the page and kept reading. A grape bouncing from his head got his attention a moment later.

"Did you just throw food at me?"

He'd seen such things at the tables after a battle in Asgard but he'd always avoided it – generally it didn't take long for food to turn to flail. He frowned as another grape bounced off his cheek.

"If you aren't going to eat it I can't imagine a better use for it." Edith replied. She usually wasn't so childish but his prudish nature had taken over completely today – it had become too much for her.

When she threw a third grape she wasn't expecting him to catch it in his mouth, raising a brow at her in silent challenge. She giggled after a moment and gestured to the table, that seemed to be enough to bring him over to sit with her.

"What have you found out?" She asked as he gave in and joined her.

"Well, I think I can get rid of her even if the priests cannot. They said they would be done by morning, so we'll see where things stand when we return tomorrow or the day after. I want time to read more of the texts we bought first." Loki replied. "If this place is a center for such activity Lucille may not be our only issue with a spirit."

"That's hardly comforting." Edith answered him, "This isn't exactly the same as a pest problem, they aren't exactly ants or mice."

"Nonetheless, that is the problem. You did say you were adverse to the idea of burning the manor down. Destroying the place of power would weaken any spirits attachment to it." Loki explained then shrugged at her constant deadpan expression. "I was merely offering."

"No. I told you before we aren't destroying Thomas' home without Thomas. Unless you want to let him out to speak." Edith suggested.

"You already know I can't do that. I wouldn't know how if I wanted to." Loki answered. "Besides, my presence may have been all that saved this body from death on the ship. I'm unsure how he'll even react once I leave. I don't know what he will or will not remember...if anything. It'll be a shock to his entire psyche I'm certain. More likely..."

"Don't...I don't want to hear it." Edith interrupted loudly. "Let's focus on Lucielle and the problems at the manor."

"You are still quite attached to him aren't you?" Loki asked, surprised at the strength of her protest. "You can still have part of him at least...but you continue to refuse. Difficult I would think given how vigorous you were in our previous intimacy."

"It's not the same." Edith shook her head reaching up to slap Loki when his fingers touched her leg but he caught it in his opposite hand. "This is cruel of you."

"What is that?" Loki asked, his tone wasn't the same as a moment before. Instead his eyes were on her locket – he'd noticed it for the first time now that she'd pulled him out of his studies. "For a woman talking about how we need to save money you are certainly spending it...that's a..."

His comment paused when he picked up the necklace in hand. His expression altered and a fearful look entered his eyes – which altered color from a deep green to a blue...

"Edith...what happened? Is your father all right?" His tone was different as well, Edith blinked in surprise as she realized it was her Thomas she was speaking with and put a hand over her mouth – unsure how to reply to him.

His arms enveloped her a moment later – he probably thought she was grieving for her father...but she was in shock by the sudden change. She could feel the difference. For the first time since before they were married – she was seeing the real Thomas Sharpe.

 **End Chapter**

There...whee, hope folks enjoy that change. Don't worry, Loki will be back! Though for how long Thomas is here, I can't say. Hope people like the twist.

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks to everyone for all the kind words. All the swift replies made my morning!

 _Sparky_ – I promise I'm working on it. I thought it would be sooner but this chapter took longer than expected originally. Which story is your Crimson Peak story?

 _ToLazy_ – I feel your laziness. I'm happy you like the story and hope you aren't too lazy to keep reading now that I updated.

 _Akoto3725_ – Loki probably won't have kind things to say about it...whenever he gets the chance to discuss the gem...


End file.
